What if ?
by Nocturna4
Summary: Continuación de "Cómame señor lobo". La puerta a un universo alterno ha sido abierta, donde lo imposible se vuelve realidad. Emociones prohibidas se abren paso sin pensar en las consecuencias, situaciones inesperadas ocurren. No importa si la realidad ya ha sido escrita, aquí todo puede ser cambiado y un sin fin de actos prohibidos se celebrarán.
1. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

**Cómame señor lobo: What if…?**

**Atención:** Queridos lectores, se les recuerda que para entender esta historia, es necesario leer "Cómame, señor Lobo". Sin haber leído el fic anteriormente mencionado no se podrán entender el siguiente trabajo.

**Universo Alterno**: Esta es una serie de capítulos únicos, que responden a los pedidos de los lectores de "_Cómame señor lobo_". Los eventos que van a leer a continuación nunca pasaron en la historia original, son situaciones alternas, desenlaces diferentes y universos alternos donde un elemento o varios ha dado como consecuencia que las cosas cambiaran.

**Advertencia:** Este trabajo es puramente lúdico, sin fines lucrativos. "¡Oye Arnold!" pertenece exclusivamente a Nickelodeon y a su creador Craig Bartlett.

**¿Cómo no hacerlo?**

La observó, iluminada por la ventana entreabierta por el sofocante calor del verano que se acercaba. Sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos con frustración, comenzaba a detestar esa temporada del año. Antes la había esperado con ansia ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era el inicio del verano. Pero ¿Ahora? Ese significado había desaparecido por completo y lo había reemplazado la soledad. Ella se iría a su país natal para reunirse con sus fabulosos amigos y lo dejaría atrás. Will lanzó el rostro hacia atrás, observando el techo ¿Cómo se había metido en todo eso? El corazón le dolía de solo pensar en el estúpido lugar que había terminado ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Qué era peor que la _friendzone?_ Por supuesto, la _brotherzone_. Le gustaría rogarle a esa preciosa chica que dejara de decirle "_Mi Hänsel_" cuando acudía al rescate. Le encantaría decirle que le daba desesperación pensar que lo veía como un pervertido hermano que solo soñaba en hundirse en su ser e impregnarse en su exótico aroma. Pero por supuesto, no se lo decía, le sonreía de manera despreocupada y fingía que no ocurría nada.

Pero acorde el tiempo pasaba, se descubría cada vez más ansioso. No quería que se fuese a Alemania, no quería quedarse sin Gretel. Su cabeza cayó sobre su hombro para mirarla, ella dormía de lado, completamente desnuda, con su piel de porcelana, su inmaculada piel iluminada por el atardecer, su dorado cabello caía despreocupadamente por sus hombros y espalda. La chica tenía las manos apoyadas contra su pecho y sus piernas recogidas como si solo en sueños tuviese el pudor de tapar aquello que él conocía de memoria. El pelirrojo contuvo un gemido lastimero y cerró los ojos ¿Por qué las cosas se habían complicado a ese extremo? La había conocido en el inicio de clases, se había jurado a si mismo que lograría ganarse la amistad de la _malvada rubia_ como la llamaban los otros chicos. Por supuesto, lo había logrado y había descubierto que ser llamado _amigo_ por Gretel era como ganarse un título nobiliario, le otorgaba privilegios y responsabilidades inigualables. La gente se desconcentraba cuando los veía juntos, la arisca gatita se podía convertir en una muy cariñosa pero únicamente con Will, lo abrazaba con sincero afecto cuando él se percataba que se sentía mal, se sentaba sobre su regazo con naturalidad y hablaba con él con intimidad y sinceridad. En un inicio no le había molestado ni había encontrado incómodo todo eso. Su madre era una mujer muy afectuosa, más que el resto de madres que conocía y resultaba que la mayoría de artistas eran así. Por lo que, cuando había sido un pequeño niño de rojiza cabellera, las actrices corrían a él para mimarlo y jugar con él como si se tratase de la novedad más grandiosa.

Entonces ¿Cuál había sido el problema? ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta que la amaba hasta el punto de que mirarla dormir fuese un premio de los Dioses? ¿Cuándo?

Tal vez la había comenzado a amar desde el principio pero el sentimiento se había vuelto doloroso cuando ella decidió salir con Wolfgang ¿Y lo peor? Juntos habían sido felices, verla disfrutar de su compañía, distraerse en su propio mundo… Eso había sido doloroso. Lo más lamentable era saber lo mal amigo que era al tener esos pensamientos, porque Gretel se las había arreglado para pasar con su novio, con él y con su misteriosa prima de la cual solo había escuchado el nombre. Pero como si los más crueles Dioses le hubiesen bendecido, resultó ser que Gretel terminó con Wolfgang. Will solo se alegró un segundo o dos. Ni siquiera había podido disfrutar de su bendición porque la trampa cayó: Gretel sufría. No salía de su departamento, no comía y repentinamente la ágil y dinámica chica que le había cautivado se había trasformado en un fantasma que andaba en camisón por su vacío hogar, dejando que sus pies descalzos crearan el único aviso de su presencia. Verla así, sentirla como un cascarón vacío entre sus brazos, lo desesperó y comenzó a rogarle para que volviera a ser ella misma, había estado a punto de ponerse de rodillas y humillarse si eso lograba que ella lo golpeara con su orgullosa mirada y peligrosas palabras. Él hubiese sido capaz de todo.

Y de repente el mundo se volvió al revés y ella lo besó profundamente. Ni siquiera supo cómo responder a eso, lo besó tantas veces que casi le nubló la mente. Gretel le rogó que la volviese a la normalidad, le rogó que le hiciera sentir amada y poderosa como siempre. Ella, la _malvada rubia_ le suplicaba que le hiciera el amor ¿Cómo negárselo? ¿Cómo tener la fuerza para hacerlo?

Pero esa fue la condena completa. Si antes la había amado ahora no sabía cómo explicarlo. Después de ese encuentro todo había seguido con normalidad, casi sentía que lo había soñado todo. Pero semanas después ella lo llamó y le murmuró que había visto a Wolfgang besándose con una chica. Gretel no tuvo que pedirle nada más, él mismo la besó con fuerza y ella le susurró contra su boca, con una voz oscura y jadeante "_Jódeme con fuerza_". Algo oscuro despertó dentro de él y hasta ese día le costaba recordar cuantas veces la había poseído y cuantas oscuras fantasías había cumplido Gretel por él.

¿Después de ese día? Habían ocurrido varios encuentros más. Le gustaría pensar que ya no era una forma de curar el corazón herido de la alemana, sino porque simplemente lo disfrutaba y si tenía ilusiones, podría pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, sentía algo por él.

Y mirándola en ese momento, acurrucada en la cama, completamente desnuda, tan cerca de él y con tanta calma, le costaba recordarse que eran amigos y después de ese día todo volvería a la normalidad. No quería que eso pasara, no deseaba encontrarla en el receso y escucharla hablar sobre el último comic que había leído y lo fabuloso que había sido algún evento en particular. No quería hacer eso, lo que deseaba era despertar con una gran sonrisa, escuchar a su madre suspirar por el amor mientras él se iba y en lugar de ir directamente a la preparatoria, haría un enorme recorrido hasta llegar al lujoso edificio donde vivía Gretel, subir a su departamento y esperar a que saliera mientras hablaba con su prima por celular y luchaba por comer su cereal a toda velocidad. La encontraría en el momento en que se relamería la leche azucarada de los labios y la besaría profundamente, la escucharía bromear sobre el asunto y la llevaría de la mano a menos que se quejara y la cargara sobre su hombro hasta la preparatoria. Le rogaría a los Dioses que se quejara tanto que tuviese que darle un par de nalgadas hasta callarla, porque las disfrutaría sin tener que ocultarlo. La bajaría cuando llegaran a la primera clase que ella tuviese y la volvería a besar para que Wolfgang lo viera, porque se merecía saber que había oficialmente perdido. Aunque eso fuese cruel, aunque luego su consciencia le dijera que el sujeto no merecía sufrir y que no era digno de su parte el buscar marcar territorio. Aunque todo eso ocurriese, su alegría no se apagaría porque por fin podría tenerla entre sus brazos cuando deseara y darle un carácter diferente a cada roce. Por fin podrían hacer el amor y no solo hacérselo él a ella.

Will contuvo una pequeña risa, burlándose de él mismo y de su ridícula postura de trágico enamorado ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo no pisar sus principios de una adolescencia descuidada cuando se trataba de ella? ¿Cómo no rendirse al culto que implicaba besar la piel de Gretel y detenerse en cada pequeña cicatriz que tenía su perfecta piel? Porque las conocía de memoria, cada historia atrás de las más pequeñas o las más grandes. Y también sabía que Gretel se estremecía hasta perder el aliento cuando recorría con su lengua esas lizas marcas que anunciaban que su dueña no era una doncella, sino una guerrera.

La rubia abrió suavemente los ojos, dejando ver su adormilada mirada azulada, ambos hicieron contacto inmediato y ella sonrió de costado.

- Hace calor… -masculló, pateando la sábana que se había enredado entre sus pies- ¿Prendes el aire acondicionado? –pidió, girando para quedar boca arriba y todo el pudor del sueño desapareció, exponiendo libremente sus pequeños senos coronados con rosáceos pezones orgullosamente erguidos, un vientre vertiginoso que tenía fielmente marcado las suaves líneas, muy sutiles, de sus abdominales, como si supiera cuando detener su entrenamiento y mantener su femineidad y al mismo tiempo recalcar las horas que dedicaba a mantener un fiel horario de entrenamiento, su liza piel parecía brillar por el sudor, entre sus muslos se había creado un surco de perlas cristalinas que lo invitaban a beber.

- Ponte la sábana o te resfriarás. –prefirió alejarse de esa imagen, de esas largas piernas y bien formados muslos que había mancillado más allá de la lógica. El pelirrojo se sentó y se puso el bóxer que estaba en el suelo, en un solo movimiento se sintió suficientemente vestido para caminar tranquilamente, logrando que ella se riera libremente.

- Es ridículo que te cubras ¿Sabes? Creo entender la dinámica del cuerpo masculino… -ronroneó, girando debajo de la fina sábana para ponerse a gatas sobre la cama, dejándolo con la boca seca- No siempre están erectos ¿Verdad? –preguntó, batiendo sus largas pestañas.

- Te lo explicaré así... –encendió el aire acondicionado, este hizo un pequeño sonido antes de comenzar a brindar el aire frío necesario para ambientar toda la habitación de verano a primavera en pocos segundos- No me molesta mi desnudez, pero, imagina que en lugar de genitales tuviese una campana… -ella abrió los ojos por un momento y comenzó a reír.

- ¡Sería terrible! –aseguró, con un relajado humor digno de una amante complacida que había sido bien atendida por apasionadas horas.

- Pues bien, cuando caminase se sacudiría la campana tanto que sonaría como si anunciara la hora de la cena. –ella rio con mejor humor, sentándose como una felina que sigue el rastro de su juguete favorito- La misma dinámica se mantiene aún si no tengo una campana. –le gustaba escucharla reír, no le importaba si terminaba diciendo cosas sin sentido. Ella se reía pero no se burlaba de él, simplemente disfrutaba del momento- Por eso el bóxer, mantiene cero bamboleos de campana.

- Oh Will… -sonreía divertida, extendió suavemente sus brazos a él, llamándolo a que se acercara. El chico tuvo que recordarse que sería imprudente ir demasiado rápido, no era necesario demostrar que él era quien ansiaba su tacto; llegó a ella, sentándose junto a su cuerpo y la recibió contra su piel.

Gretel era una chica dura, directa, agresiva a cierto punto, actuaba de manera dictatorial y sin dudas. No pensaba las cosas y tampoco analizaba que efecto harían sus acciones. Solo las hacía. Pero cuando creaba un vínculo se volvía protectora, a Will le parecía sorprendente que eso solo lo tuviese con quienes compartían la cama con ella ¿Acaso era su manera de demostrar que no se acostaba con cualquiera? ¿Acaso era la manera de dejar caer el último muro que guardaba sus emociones? Sensorial ante todo, era sorprendente lo expresiva que podía ser con sus acciones. Sus finos brazos lo rodeaban por el cuello, su cuerpo se apoyaba tranquilamente contra su pecho y podía sentir los labios femeninos contra su clavícula. Ante una imagen tan dulce, el simple hecho de cerrar sus grandes manos en la cintura de la alemana le parecía grosero, dañaba la delicada imagen pero aun así no podía dejar de necesitar su tacto.

- Me he dado cuenta. –anunció Gretel, enderezándose, repentinamente su mirada había pasado del letargo absoluto al cinismo supremo. La rubia deslizó sus dedos entre sus cabellos para enviar la maraña de los mismos hacia atrás, liberando su rostro- O por lo menos creo saberlo, así que si me equivoco tú me lo dirás ¿Si?

- Entendido. –la alemana se enderezó para rodear con sus muslos las caderas masculinas, sus largas piernas se cerraron cálidamente entorno a él y Will no pudo evitar recorrer con sus manos la cara interna de esos muslos suaves. Casi le distrajo el tatuaje que tenía Gretel, ese buque de guerra que la hacía lucir como una modelo de las _SuicideGirls_, dado que esa pose lucía como la perfecta representación del _ softcore altporn_. Guardando lo sexual para dejar ver lo erótico de su cuerpo. Will sonrió de costado, conteniendo el deseo de cerrar sus manos con fuerza sobre la tersa piel y tumbarla en la cama olvidándose de la charla que estaban teniendo. Pero logró contenerse.

- Tú me amas, William. –susurró ella y levantó su mirada, observándole fijamente- Cada vez que tenemos relaciones, siento que lo haces como si fuese la última vez, como si te torturara. –enmarca una ceja- ¿Acaso te he lastimado?

Él ni siquiera se sorprendió ¿Por qué hacerlo? Gretel era muy observadora y directa. No iría con sutilezas ni siquiera sobre las emociones del chico. Ni siquiera le extrañaba saber que esta era la manera en que terminaría confesándose a ella y posiblemente perdiéndola en el proceso.

- Te amo. –inclinó el rostro, en forma de respeto, como el súbdito a la reina- Te amo y temo el día que encuentres otra persona pues sé que ese día terminarán estos encuentros. Cuando te poseo no puedo dejar de pensar que puede ser la última vez que te sienta así. Por unos momentos me perteneces como a nadie. –levanta su mirada gris- No quiero perderte pero tú y yo sabemos…

- …que esa idea de seguir siendo amigos si no te correspondo sería solo torturarte. Y yo no sería capaz de eso. –la chica sultó el agarre de sus brazos y se dejó caer en la cama, recostada, con sus brazos extendidos y sus piernas cerradas entorno a las caderas de él- Si no te correspondiera me iría, volvería a Alemania, buscaría que me olvides. –niega- Aun si Helga no me perdonase, no podría hacerte daño.

- No quiero que te vayas… -el corazón se le ahogó, sintiendo una punzada dolorosa y casi temblando- No lo hagas…

- No me iré… -cerró los ojos, susurrando, distante- Tú siempre dijiste que la adolescencia es para vivirla, que no creías en el amor juvenil. Los jóvenes son inexpertos e imprudentes, me dijiste. Y te di la razón. Entonces ¿Por qué enamorarte de mí?

- Porque no pude evitarlo. –admitió, llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y enterró sus dedos entre sus cabellos, con frustración- No pude evitarlo.

- ¿Es por esto…? ¿Es por qué lo que hacemos no es de amigos? –no tenía que observarla para saber que se encontraba preocupada, que temía haberle lastimado por lanzarse, como siempre, sin ver si había donde caer.

- Te amo desde antes. No estoy confundiendo deseo sexual con amor, descuida. –la miró y ella le sonreía suavemente- Aunque he conocido muchas chicas, bellezas absolutas, admito que me sorprende enamorarme de una… -desliza su dedo índice por entre los senos femeninos, en la planicie tersa de su piel- completamente carente de atributos superiores.

- ¡Oh! –responde con sarcasmo, dándole un manotazo- ¡Eres _tan_ romántico! –rodó los ojos, pero no se cubrió sus pechos, manteniendo el orgullo en su mirada- Di lo que quieras, pero sé que te gustan, lo has dicho. –él sonrió de lado, atrapado por sus propias palabras, a sabiendas que ella nunca dudaría de los halagos qu alguna vez había recibido de él- Te conozco.

- Y por eso ¿Te diste cuenta que te amo? –ella asintió- ¿Entonces…?

- ¿Entonces qué? –ella enmarcó una ceja.

- Dado que estás tan cómoda comienzo a sospechar que por lo menos te gusto… -ella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo cínicamente- Lo que debería hacer es darte un par de azotes por taimada.

- No te amo. –confesó ella, quitándole la sonrisa del resto- Me parece que lo mínimo que te debo en una situación así es mi sinceridad absoluta: No te amo. No de esa forma, porque como mi compañero más leal y aquel en que puedo confiarle todo, hasta mi cuerpo… como eso, te amo. Pero… -aclaró rápidamente, pues su intención no era torturarlo- Me gustas hasta la médula, a veces pienso en Wolfgang y me sorprende que me haya enamorado de él antes…

- ¿Antes? –cortó rápidamente.

- Si… -se sorprendió- Creí que era obvio que llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amantes por atracción y no por mi malestar emocional. –le observó con admiración incrédula- ¿Acaso pensabas que me deprimía tan seguido? Se nota que no sabes el significado de ser amantes ¿Verdad?

- Hasta parece que no fui tu primera vez hace tan poco ¿Ya hablas de amantes? –ella asintió- Así que ¿Dejaste que cada vez me desesperara más por… pura diversión?

- Me gustaba que te pusieras salvaje… -giró los ojos, sonriendo gatuna. Will la tomó de las caderas y creó una fuerte presión entre ambos, logrando que la sensible rubia jadeara suavemente al percatarse de la erección que había provocado- Veo que puedes ser salvaje sin el dramatismo. Me disculpo ¿Puedo seguir hablando?

- Adelante… -entrecerró los ojos, teniendo cuidado de a dónde iría con eso.

- Me gustas, obviamente te deseo… -notó la sonrisa ladeada, orgullosa en la dulce boca del pelirrojo pero no dijo nada- y te necesito. Yo… creo que estoy enamorada de ti. Creo que es así pues no se parece a nada que haya sentido pero… creo que se debe a que eres tú, eres parte de mi vida más allá de una excelente costumbre. –el chico se rio, con fuerza, dejándose llevar por las fuertes carcajadas que parecían nacer desde su vientre bajo y subían hasta hacerlo vibrar por entero. Las sacudidas lograron hacer jadear a Gretel y tuvo que soltarlo antes de encontrar extremadamente erótico que él se riera.

- ¿Esa es tu forma de declararte? Me has dicho que has sido más romántica otras veces. –le recordó, jalándola desde la cintura para que se sentara en su regazo y tenerla frente a frente. La tomó de esa manera, con sus manos cerradas en sus caderas- Me merezco algo poético al menos.

- ¿Tú me amas y yo debo declararme? –ladeó el rostro, sonriendo peligrosamente, se acercó a él, de manera tentativa pero Will la conocía, sabía que no debía huir ni temer de esa depredadora frente a él, pues le entregaría la vida sin dudarlo- Así son las cosas, tómalo o déjalo ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Qué digo? –la empujó con fuerza contra sus caderas, sintiéndola gemir contra su boca, la tumbó en la cama con él encima y llevó sus manos a las pantorrillas de la chica para levantar sus piernas y separarlas del todo, dándole un dominante y cómodo espacio entre sus muslos y sobre ella- Hagamos el amor para celebrar. –masculló contra su boca, mientras ondeaba sus caderas sobre las femeninas.

- Qué… -gimió lentamente- romántico…

- Sé lo que te gusta. –le recordó, soltando sus piernas para subir rápidamente a su sensible busto- Y no son flores y chocolates… -ella como respuesta volvió a gemir. Will pensó que tal vez debiese avisar a sus padres que no iría a dormir a casa ese día. Observó el sonrojo en las mejillas de Gretel y como se mordía el labio inferior, casi ronroneando cuando deslizó su lengua por entre sus senos. Mejor se preparaban para no ir al día siguiente a la preparatoria, pues acaba de pensar que sería mejor darle flores y chocolates a su novia… incluyéndolos en una muy interesante forma a su íntimo festejo. Después de todo, había que celebrar.

**Nota de Autora: **Me demoré terminando la última parte y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Me distrajeron en el grupo de "_Hey Arnold!_" del Facebook en un debate. Eso no se vale, yo quería terminarlo de corrido.

En todo caso, este es mi primer "_What if…?_" y esta es la primera y de las peticiones más populares: ¿Qué pasaría si Will y Gretel fuesen pareja?

Bueno, yo quise mostrarles como iniciaría su relación y que elementos hubiesen sido diferentes para que se diera esta historia en particular. Espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas.

A quienes les interese saber, Lila no está feliz con esta historia, Nadine lo encuentra muy interesante ¿Quién lo diría? Y más aún, por qué no me extraña… Nadine pervertida ¿De quién habrá aprendido…? Bien, no me respondan, ya se quien fue su maestra.

Con esto se publican todos los extras de "_Cómame señor lobo_", todos los prometidos están activos y dispuestos para ser leídos. Ya me dirán que opinan de ellos. Personalmente tengo mucha curiosidad por saber su opinión de este ¿Les gusta la dinámica de cómo serán los _What if…?_

Y a las fans de Will ¿Qué les parece esta fase romántica de él? Una difícil de conocer en la historia original, pero por eso por aquí se la presento

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	2. El destino también cambia de opinión

**El destino también cambia de opinión**

_Acto I: Del día en que estrellarse significó conocerse._

Helga tamborileó rápidamente contra el pasamano del autobús preguntándose si existía alguna posibilidad de que este fuese más rápido. Ese era un día que no podía empeorar. Cómo nunca se había quedado dormida y cuando salió corriendo a la ducha Big Bob se había apoderado del baño, la chica tuvo que esperar hasta que se percató que su padre estaba usando el lugar para practicar frente al espejo lo que hablaría en una entrevista que le harían por la noche. Helga maldijo por lo bajo y comenzó a aporrear la puerta para que el hombre saliera y después de otros tantos minutos se encontró bañándose a la velocidad del sonido y apresurándose a tal manera que al salir de la ducha resbaló y cayó sentada, ahogando un grito cuando la baldosa fría hizo contacto contra su piel desnuda.

Ya sin poder creer que algo peor pudiese ocurrir, recogió su ego destruido y se fue a su habitación para encontrarse con su madre parada en medio de la misma y tendiéndole el teléfono con urgencia. Sin comprender lo que ocurría, lo tomó y sacó a su madre de manera apresurada ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era Olga en la línea? Helga observó el techo con frustración, escuchando a su hermana hablarle de la maravillosa idea que tenía para celebrar que se graduaría de la Educación Media. La chica no le escuchaba, solo se dedicaba a vestirse rápidamente y hacer maromas mientras se ponía los jeans gastados, las medias largas y las zapatillas deportivas descoloridas color rosa. Al final, terminó abandonando el teléfono sobre la cama y se puso una camiseta que posiblemente era una o dos tallas más grande. Sin mirarse en el espejo se peinó y recogió su cabello en dos coletas, se hizo un perfecto lazo rosado y encima una gorra de béisbol.

Helga tomó rápidamente su mochila, sacó su celular de la misma y notó que apenas tenía diez minutos para llegar, colgó a su hermana sin despedirse y salió apresuradamente escaleras abajo, aprovechando la velocidad se dirigió a la puerta principal y sin detenerse movió la perilla para que se abriera. Pero justo ese día su padre había puesto seguro al salir y Helga lo único que obtuvo en ese gesto fue darse de narices contra la puerta y clavarse la perilla en el vientre. Una vez más tomó su orgullo del suelo, lo sacudió, sacó sus llaves, salió dignamente de la casa y volvió a correr a toda velocidad, subiendo al autobús sin necesidad que este tuviese que detenerse.

Pero igual iba a llegar tarde… Rápidamente buscó en su celular, casi con una sensación masoquista y volvió a revisar el mensaje que le había llegado en la noche.

_Gretel: No me importa si es tu fin de semana con Phoebe. Te quiero mañana a las 11:00AM en mi departamento. Hay algunos cambios urgentes en nuestro viaje_.

Eso era casi un memo, los memorándums no se responden, solo se acatan. Por lo que canceló sus planes con Phoebe y se preparó para las noticias ¿Qué habría pasado? La última vez que recibió un mensaje así, hace dos años, se refería a que justo en las fechas en que iban a llegar a Alemania, el tío Klaus había sido enviado de comisión a Italia y dado que Gretel era fácil de perderse, Helga había tenido que coordinar los trenes que tendrían que tomar el día de su llegada y luego estimar su hora de llegada para ser recogidas por una lancha de la Naval y continuar el resto del viaje hasta Sicilia en la misma. Pero a Gretel no le gustaban esos cambios a último momento y se ponía de terrible humor porque detestaba hacer largos viajes constantes. Así que era mejor tratarla con pinzas.

Por eso, llegar tarde era lo peor que le podía pasar en ese momento y para su mala suerte su celular estaba sin batería desde la noche porque se había dejado donde, casualmente, Gretel, el cargador y si intentaba llamarla era muy posible que la batería se muriese.

No, no podía ser un día peor. El demonio asesino y destructor de brujas llamado Gretel la mataría. En momentos como esos recordaba que su prima la llamaba _bruja._ Además, le dolía el vientre, donde la perilla había decidido hacer su propia marca personal. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, Helga observó su parada y jaló el cordón de aviso varias veces hasta que el chofer entendió que si no se apresuraba en detenerse, Helga posiblemente saltaría por la ventana. Antes que este se inmovilizase del todo, la chica ya había bajado, pero cuando quiso seguir sintió un tirón del brazo en donde sostenía su mochila. Para su desdichada suerte la mochila se había atorado en el pasamanos, uno de sus tirantes estaba agarrado a un borde saliente y no se soltaba. El autobús arrancó sin prestarle atención y la chica tuvo que jalar con tal que lo siguiente que sintió fue el desgarre del tirante en su alma. Bien, ahí iba la mochila que se había comprado el primer año de Educación Media y planeaba llevar hasta el último día, que era el siguiente viernes. Obviamente ese plan había muerto, junto con la descuartizada mochila que apenas se mantenía en tela. La agarró contra su brazo y comenzó a correr. Tal era su mala suerte que Gretel saldría a buscarla, se extraviaría y Helga perdería el resto de su mañana buscándola sin saldo en su celular y posiblemente sin batería, lo que la llevaría a desperdiciar todo su maldito día gritando el nombre de su prima y logrando que la gente se burlara de ella creyendo que llamaba a la niña del cuento alemán…

La rubia sonrió satisfecha al notar que estaba ya en la manzana correcta, solo debía continuar rector y curvar en la esquina para llegar al lujoso edificio donde su prima llevaba viviendo desde el inicio de ese año, adaptándose a la cultura estadounidense. Helga incrementó su veloz carrera, dejando que apenas la punta de sus pies golpeara el suelo antes de impulsarse hacia adelante en grandes zancadas. Al llegar a la esquina frenó lo justo para curvar, cuando de repente un manchón blanco la embistió de frente.

La chica trastabilló con el enorme peso hacia atrás y cuando creyó caer se chocó contra la pared de ladrillo de la fachada del edificio donde vivía Gretel. La gorra se le descolocó, tapándole parcialmente la visión. Pero sus otros sentidos estaban frescos, podía sentir la dura pared atrás y al frente un cuerpo caliente presionarse contra ella, unos grandes brazos la tomaban de la cintura y nuca, evitando que se hiciera más daño por el impacto, sobre su cabeza podía sentir el mentón de alguien.

Su maleta cayó rápidamente al suelo. No por el golpe, sino por el repentino _déjà vu _que todo es implicaba. A su cabeza llegaron las múltiples ocasiones en que se había encontrado con Arnold así, el choque constantemente sorpresivo, el impacto. Aunque en ese entonces era contra el suelo. Pero podía recordar perfectamente como sentía que todo el destino parecía empeñado en juntarlos sorpresivamente. Y… luego llegó la Educación Media, Chloe y el destino se le burló en la cara, como a MacBeth y al igual que él sintió: _la fortuna, sonriendo con su ruin causa, parecía la puta de un rebelde_, como diría Shakespeare. Así que desfe entonces ya no se había chocado con Arnold, el destino ya se había rectificado con ambos y nunca volvió a sentirlo cerca. Pero la ruin fortuna parecía que quería deleitarse y demostrarle que era mentira su supuesta resignación.

Pues, ahí estaba Helga, entre un cuerpo y la pared. Un cuerpo masculino, tan caliente que la hacía sudar a ella, entre los brazos de un hombre y con un intenso aroma a almendras tostadas.

- Disculpa… -una refrescante voz llegó a ella, la voz de un chico que no era Arnold, pero que sonaba sinceramente afectado por el choque a pesar de que también había sido culpa de ella. Helga levantó la vista, dado que la visera le cubría los ojos y entre las penumbras de la misma alcanzó a ver un rostro alargado y jovial, coronado con un desordenado cabello rojizo que ligeramente se estaba pegado a su frente por el sudor, una potente mirada de un gélido gris la analizaba bajo unas pestañas rojizas que a Helga le recordaron al oro rojo por alguna razón. El chico tenía las mejillas rojas, camuflando ligeramente las pecas que le cubrían, su nariz alargada que terminaba en botón estaba a milímetros de su visera, respiraba por la boca y sonreía de costado, complacido de notar que ella estaba bien.

El corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir con fuerza, casi dejándola sorda. Algo cálido se movió en su vientre y apretó su pecho al subir sin control directamente a sus labios.

- Apártate. –gruñó, sin poder evitar que su mecanismo de defensa reaccionara, empujándolo, apoyando sus manos en su resistente pecho y creando presión para poner distancia, pero él apenas se movió un poco, extrañado. El joven le observaba fascinado, inclinándose un poco dado que fácilmente llegaba al metro y noventa centímetros. Helga podía ser una chica alta pero alado de él se sentía de una estructura frágil. La respiración se le aceleró cuando notó que el completo desconocido llevaba la camiseta de los Yankees de Nueva York que casualmente eran el equipo de su propia gorra ¿Cuántas coincidencias podía darle el destino para reírse en su cara? ¿Cuántas? ¿No quería acaso que comenzara a llover y este desconocido le cubriera con un paraguas azul? ¿No?- ¿Qué estas mirando? –preguntó molesta, apoyando sus manos sobre sus caderas, levantando su mentón con orgullo.

- Te me haces familiar. –admitió, ladeando el rostro, aunque al chico le costaba recordar, dado que la chica tenía una gorra que cubría fácilmente la mitad de su rostro con la visera, el cabello recogido en chuecas coletas y con ropa que la hacía indescifrable.

- Fenómeno. –escupió Helga, buscando apartarlo de una vez, incómoda por esa mirada de plata que la escudriñaba, prefirió bajar la vista para ver como su maltrecha maleta y su orgullo se encontraban en el piso llenos de polvo. Lo peor es que el hijo de la _puta_ fortuna le estaba haciendo llegar más tarde.

- Me has descrito a la perfección. Permíteme ayudarte. –el pelirrojo avanzó, sin dejarle a la chica otra opción y recogió la mochila, Helga se la arranchó con fuerza y la volvió a poner bajo su brazo- Espero que tanto tú como tus cosas estén bien. No pude detenerme, iba muy rápido porque voy… -la chica levantó la mano frente al rostro del preocupado chico y chasqueó los dedos.

- No me interesa. Así que quítate antes que haga que un hospital se interese en ti. –giró el rostro con brusquedad y dignidad, esperando que eso si lo alejara. El corazón le latía con fuerza y llevaba años sin sentirlo tan vivo, rogándole que mirara al amable chico y notara como la camiseta de beisbol se ajustaba tan bien a sus brazos fuertes que la habían cuidado de cualquier posible herida. Pero Helga tenía cosas que hacer, muy lejos del desconocido.

La chica se giró y el portero la reconoció de inmediato, abriéndole la puerta del recibidor, la chica sacó la tarjeta que servía en ese lugar como llave y caminó hasta el ascensor, las puertas se abrieron, entró y se giró, descubriendo que el desconocido entraba junto con ella.

- No soy polizón, descuida. –le sonrió, mientras le enseñaba su tarjeta, la cual pasó por el censor y aplastó el botón cinco. Así que el desconocido vivía en el mismo piso que su prima…

- Como sea… -Helga giró los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared, mirando el techo del ascensor mientras este subía. No observó a su acompañante y entretuvo su mente pensando si es que Wolfgang estaría en el departamento y si haría mal tercio por ello. Su prima iba saliendo con el rubio ya siete meses, realmente iban en serio, pero si era justa con la pareja, tenían una química invaluable y cuando estaba con ellos no se sentía como si debiese salir corriendo por el exceso de calor o los grados de dulzura. En realidad, era el simple hecho de saber que estaba con una pareja lo que le recordaba que sería mejor estar acompañada por otra persona para tener con quién distraerse.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos salieron al corredor, la chica tomó el corredor que llevaba al quinientos cinco, respirando hondo y tocó el timbre por si necesitaba interrumpir a su cuñado _en_ su prima. La puerta no demoró en abrirse, Gretel llevaba sus shorts cortos de entrenamiento y una enorme camiseta de fútbol americano que definitivamente le pertenecía a Wolfgang, llevaba el cabello recogido en su acostumbrado cintillo y sonrió de costado. Bien, no estaba molesta.

- Veo que ya se conocen. –comentó, con un suave ronroneo y sus ojos no estaban clavados en Helga.

La rubia giró la vista, encontrándose con el alto y fornido pelirrojo parado atrás de ella, con la tarjeta que hacía de llave en la mano, mirándola a ella y a Gretel.

- Esta es Helga. –dijo el chico, sonriendo con comprensión. La alemana contuvo una carcajada y entró al departamento, sonriendo de costado.

- Helga, ese es Will, Will esa es Helga. Prima, mejor amigo. Mejor amigo, prima. –presentó sin mirarlos, sacudiendo su mano hacia ellos- Cierren la puerta al entrar. –advirtió.

La rubia abrió la boca sorprendida ¡Ese era Will! Lo señaló con descaro, sin poder creerlo ¿El mejor amigo de su prima era tan atractivo? ¿Tan amable? ¿Tan carismático? ¿Tan dulce? ¿Debía tener una mirada tan calurosa? ¿Debía tener un cuerpo tan…? La chica negó con fuerza para salir de ese tren de ideas delirantes, poco poéticas.

- Zanahoria. –masculló ella, sin poder encontrar otro insulto defensivo. El chico sonrió de costado y estiró su mano a ella, retirándole la gorra porque seguía mal puesta.

- Lo sabía, ese par de zafiros me eran familiares ¿Pataki, verdad? –la chica chasqueó la lengua, sin querer pensar en el halago tan tranquilo que le había dado, tomó su gorra y entró sin responderle- Y esos gestos despectivos… -coincidió, notando los obvios parecidos que por culpa del desaliño, el estilo diferente de ropa y la visera, no había ayudado a reparar en algo tan notorio.

El departamento de Gretel tenía un aire sofisticado, las paredes blancas, los muebles negros y los adornos de color sangre combinaban perfectamente aunque no tenían nada que ver con la personalidad de la alemana, más bien el departamento lucía como se decoraría una oficina de trabajo si tuviese una la alemana.

El amplio lugar tenía una cómoda sala de sillones de cuero, una larga sala que nunca había sido usada a pesar de los finos muebles y la mesa de cristal, la cocina estaba a un costado. Todo ahí en un solo ambiente y se distinguía el territorio de la cocina por un amplio mesón de mármol negro y los electrodomésticos color plata brillaban gracias al nulo uso que parecía darles Gretel. Los ventanales dejaban entrar la luz del sol y la baldosa blanca estaba tan limpias que Helga también quiso quitarse los zapatos y medias, como hacía su prima cuando estaba ahí.

- ¿Dejas de hablar con la puerta y la cierras de una vez? –la rubia no podía controlarse. Helga no podía dejar de usar esa metralleta que tenía por boca ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Era como volver al pasado pero en una versión mejorada de sí misma.

- Y esa lengua afilada… -concluyó Will, cerrando la puerta y avanzando junto a la chica, susurrándole causalmente- ¿No te ha dicho tu prima como me gano el respeto de pícaras como ustedes? –preguntó enigmáticamente, mientras avanzaba a la cocina.

Helga se quedó estática en su lugar, recordó las primeras conversaciones de Gretel, de las pocas veces que había revelado información de Will, la chica le había comentado, riéndose, que el pelirrojo tenía el hábito de darle nalgadas a ella como medio correctivo cada vez que bromeaba demás con él…. ¿Se refería a eso? ¿Se refería a que sería capaz de darle nalgadas a ella? ¿A Helga G. Pataki? ¡Ya quería ver que se atreviera!

- ¿Ya terminaron de coquetear entre ustedes? –ese había sido Wolfgang, que desde el otro lado del mesón, observaba divertido la dinámica en la que se había movido la conversación.

El rubio estaba cómodo en su lugar, con una lata de cerveza en su mano, el cabello rubio cenizo que le llegaba bajo el mentón en forma desordenada, le recordaba literalmente a un lobo, gracias a su aguda mirada azulada y la sonrisa de lado que dejaba ver uno de sus caninos rotos que mostraba con orgullo, el chico aún tenía su nariz respingada pero el piercing en la ceja le hacía lucir más aventurero que matón. El chico llevaba una camiseta verde lisa y unos pantalones negros.

- Cuidado, cuñado, que me la llevo a la torre si te sigues portando mal. –le advirtió, refiriéndose a Gretel, el chico movió la cabeza negativamente antes de reír.

- ¿Ya no bromearás con darme con el periódico para que aprenda a portarme bien? ¿O es que no te gustó percatarte que tu aleccionamiento es similar al de Will? A puro azote. –seguía picando, seguía molestando, posiblemente porque Helga estaba roja y aunque sonreía de lado le lanzaba miradas al rubio con puro deseo de asesinarlo pero sabía que no podía hacerlo sin la autorización de Gretel.

- Hey… Dudo que Pataki te dé con el periódico en el trasero. Creo que confundes memorias con las que tienes con Gretel y no preciosamente regañándote. –Will salió al rescate, casual, sin picardía en su voz, hablaba como si supiera de lo que decía y por la mirada sorpresiva de Wolfgang y como este masculló algo antes de irse al corredor, Helga pudo percatarse que era verdad y comenzó a reírse con fuerza.

- ¿Te gusta que te den duro, Wolfgang? –gritó, disfrutando de la victoria. Aunque no deseara hacerlo, regresó a ver al pelirrojo y sonrió de costado- Astuto.

- ¿No era un fenómeno? ¿Y una zanahoria? –preguntó casualmente, avanzando a la cocina para sacar la cerveza alemana que Gretel guardaba para él y le ofrecío una lata a la chica.

- Una zanahoria fenómeno también puede ser astuta. –respondió descuidadamente, abriendo la lata y dándole un trago- Esto es como comer pizza antes de ir a Italia.

- ¡Will! –Gretel apareció en el corredor y en un par de zancadas llegó al pelirrojo, fulminándole con la mirada- ¿Qué te he dicho de meterme en problemas con Wolfgang?

- Oh… verdad… se suponía que no le dijera que se dé sus juegos ¿No? –sonrió inocente, pero Helga pudo notar el brillo travieso en la dulce mirada gris.

- Necesitaré ponerte correa y atarte a Helga para que te vigile cuando viajemos. –dado que la alemana era más baja que Helga, esta tenía que pararse en punta de pies para dar algo más de amenaza, aunque por la sonrisa que tenía, al parecer los castigos de Wolfgang en realidad eran de su agrado.

- A tu novio lo criaron los lobos, él necesita la correa, creo que te confundes de fortachón. –comentó casualmente Helga, desde atrás de su lata.

- Así que ya lo notaste ¿No? –la alemana regresó a ver a su prima, con una sonrisa ladeada.

- De Wolfgang es imposible no notarlo, parece que entrena para la lucha libre. –Helga evitó mirar al pelirrojo- De tu amigo fue…

- …tuvo un acercamiento del primer tipo contra mí esta mañana. Pero admito que yo fui el que la abordó descaradamente. –respondió Will, haciendo una pequeña reverencia como si se disculpara con un par de damas de alta sociedad a las que había visto un par de segundos más de lo estrictamente necesario- Nos chocamos afuera por venir rápido a tu llamada.

- Oh… -la voz de la alemana sonó suavemente oscura- Ya veo… Un casual choque de destinos. –comentó enigmática, mientras miraba sobre su hombro. Helga y Will siguieron el gesto y notaron que Wolfgang había regresado silenciosamente. Eso era algo que tenía la pareja, se podían sentir antes de hacer algún ruido, a Helga le parecía la cosa más extraña del mundo.

- Yo creo que es a Helga a quien hay que ponerle correa, candado y darle la llave a Will. Alguien responsable debe vigilarla. –la chica rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su cuñado, aunque debía admitir que tenía rápidas respuestas- ¿Qué debo hacer para que hagas panqueques, Helga? Te veo y recuerdo que no he desayunado. –comentó casualmente.

Gretel y él estaban uno junto a otro, sin estar de la mano, ni realmente tocarse, pero aun así había una intimidad natural en que estuviesen apoyados en el mesón, con las manos agarradas al borde, el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado y los rostros ladeados. No se veía extraño ese gesto idéntico pues había que ser muy observador para notarlo dada la diferencia fisionómica de ambos, pero lucían perversamente sincronizados.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me viste cara de chef personal? –la chica se cruzó de brazos- Cuando nos vayamos ¿Qué vas a hacer si no aprendes a hacerlos por tu cuenta?

- Pero si planeo disfrutarlos en las vacaciones también. –respondió enigmático y Gretel soltó una carcajada cruel, mientras se acercaba a su prima.

- Creo que es momento de decirte porque los he llamado a Will y a ti con tanta urgencia. Le he pedido al almirante que como regalo por mi primer y exitoso año escolar aquí… me los regale a ellos. –señaló a Will y Wolfgang, ambos mirando a Helga, aunque el primero con curiosidad y el segundo con una sonrisa burlona- Me los quiero llevar con nosotras.

Y Helga estuvo a punto de gritar, porque lo primero que hizo su estúpido instinto fue sentir un vacío en su vientre que hace años no sentía y evitar la mirada del pelirrojo a toda costa. Maldito destino y _puta fortuna_.

_Acto II: Del día en que Will ganó a Scotty._

Se había vuelto una tradición no dicha. El primer chico que había besado después de Arnold había sido Scott, un gran amigo de Gretel y el tipo de chico malo que solo les presentas a tus padres para castigarles. Scott era atrevido, silencioso y aunque no tenía palabras ingeniosas o crueles comentarios, su mirada te juraba los peores pecados. Scott no se interesaba en cualquier chica ni tampoco parecía tomarse esas cosas a la ligera. Así que, por lo menos una vez por visita, el hecho de que Scott la mirara fijamente y la callara con un beso se había vuelto una tradición, el _desliz_ de las vacaciones que no llegaba a más allá que eso. Scott lo sabía, Helga lo sabía, era una tradición no dicha. El primero que besaba a Helga debía ser Scott. Todo el mundo lo sabía y si alguien por algún motivo quería aspirar a entrar a la gran batalla que implicaba cortejar a la prima menor de Gretel y anhelar unos segundos de cielo o una eternidad en el infierno, debía primero esperar a que Scott y ella terminaran su ritual de bienvenida. Nada de romances, nada de sueño ni fantasías, nada de suspiros y tanto Scott como ella no pensaban en el asunto hasta el siguiente verano.

Pero todo cambió y todo porque Will no usaba camiseta ese día. Aunque tal vez Helga debía echarle la culpa al tío Klaus, porque no se resistió lo suficiente al pedido de su única hija. Los pasajes de viaje de Helga y Gretel siempre salían muy baratos porque se compraban con anticipación, a través de ofertas que ya conocían o agencias que hacían los trámites con anticipación. Por mucho que el tío Klaus y Gretel tuvieran mucho dinero no lo desperdiciaban fácilmente. Así que, cuando la alemana pidió como _regalo_ llevarse a esos dos cachorros con ellas, al inicio el almirante le dijo que podía premiarla con uno, preferencialmente su novio para poder conocerlo. Helga experimentó una alegría que después de un par de días pasó a ser un vacío gracias a interactuar socialmente con Will y descubrir que no solo tenían cosas en común, sino que él nunca salía lastimado por su lengua atrevida pues era inmune a su veneno. Pero cuando Gretel volvió a las renegociaciones y pidió que Will fuera el premio de Helga por sus notas que habían mejorado excepcionalmente el almirante se lo pensó. Helga no podía negar que era verdad, dado que ese año Gretel había vivido en la misma ciudad que ella, habían creado rituales de estudio donde por fin tenía interés sobre las materias, así que de pasar de notas descuidadas a excelentes le pareció al tío Klaus motivo para festejárselo dado que el hombre creía que en reforzar el buen comportamiento. A Helga le daba gracia que su tío actuara en ese sentido más que un padre para ella que sus propios padres. Y una vez más, Gretel se salió con las suya, había convencido a los padres de los chicos y administraba desde la distancia a sus amigos en Alemania para preparar grandes eventos para los próximos invitados.

Gretel estaba en el cielo de los líderes y Helga solo se decía que estaba abrumada, que no debía preocuparse porque Will era solo un chico agradable, atractivo, extremadamente amable y astutamente heroico que solo la había impresionado y no estaba recreando un amor de niña solo por unas palabras amables. Claro que Will y ella tenían una gran química, se llevaban muy bien y en más de una ocasión Gretel los había dejado solos y ninguno de los dos se había molestado; con el pelirrojo, Helga podía entrenar béisbol, descubriendo que el chico aspiraba a ser el capitán del equipo de su preparatoria y muy posiblemente lo lograría porque era extremadamente bueno. También, si era sincera, desde que pasaba con él, se había olvidado de sus melancólicos momentos pensando en Arnold y el cómo todo se había arruinado para ambos gracias a Chloe.

Gretel solo sonreía enigmática y por primera vez en su vida integraba sus mundos para que coexistieran. No solo estaba con sus amigos, Wolfgang también compartía con ellos y se volvía un grupo realmente dinámico. Además, no había nada más divertido que ver a la _pareja feliz_ competir por quien tenía razón o quien se _impresionaba _menos jugando videojuegos de terror. Por primera vez en años, Helga ya no esperaba desesperadamente que terminara todo para poder olvidarse de sus días de estudio en las vacaciones. Ahora se divertía entre clases, recibiendo mensajes de Will diciéndole que la invitaría al siguiente entrenamiento para que le diera una lección al equipo de cómo se debía jugar o Gretel le comentaba anécdotas de Wolfgang y el pelirrojo suficientemente crueles para usarlas en contra de ellos y hasta el rubio le escribía a su celular para armar planes _malvados_ contra Gretel que solían caracterizarse en cosas tan ridículas como mojarla con la manguera la próxima vez que subieran a la terraza del edificio de la alemana o darle un buen susto mientras veían alguna película de terror.

Por eso, cuando llegó el día del viaje, Helga estaba de buen humor, ni siquiera le importaba que sus padres no hubieran ido a despedirla porque estaban ocupados, se divertía mirando como la madre de Wolfgang hablaba con Gretel _encargándoselo_ y pidiéndole a la chica que convenciera a su rebelde hijo de llamarlos por lo menos una vez al día, mientras que los padres de Will charlaban tranquilamente, el padre del chico, tan pelirrojo como el chico, se comportaba tranquilo aunque la madre del mismo, con su piel chocolate oscuro, en su exuberante atuendo de falda gitana y blusa de hombros descubiertos parecía más bien emocionada por la idea del viaje. En un momento Will levantó la mirada y le hizo señales para que se integrara a la conversación, donde rápidamente había caído en una larga charla de literatura con el padre del pelirrojo.

El viaje había sido tranquilo, Gretel se había enfrascado en una película, Wolfgang escuchaba música, Will había sacado su laptop para ver videos de un torneo de League of Legends con comentaristas incluidos y Helga había sacado un pesado libro para leer.

Los chicos tuvieron tiempo de reírse a costa de Gretel al ver como esta fácilmente podía extraviarse en los aeropuertos y también se deslumbraron por la diversidad cultural que se podía apreciar de trasbordo en trasbordo.

Cuando llegaron a Berlín, el padre de Gretel, en persona, los esperaba. No había sido de extrañarse que losvarones redujeran la velocidad mientras ambas rubias daban un saludo militar a un imponente hombre que solo asentía y sonreía a ambas como si viera a sus dos soldados favoritos regresar victoriosos de la batalla. No hubo abrazos, ni palabras de cariño, solo la mano del hombre sobre la espalda de Gretel y un par de palabras de felicitación hacia Helga. El almirante llevaba su uniforme de la marina, con todas sus medallas a la vista, su rostro alargado, surcado por un par de arrugas, de piel tostada por el sol, junto con su cabello completamente blanco, cortado a modo militar y su mirada de un gris espectral que parecía analizar todo daba por conjunto una sensación intimidatoria. El hombre se quitó su gorra militar y se la puso a Gretel, asintiendo a las palabas que la chica le decía mientras se la quitaba para arreglar su peinado. El líder de la marina Alemana tenía el aire que se esperaría de alguien en su posición.

Gretel dio las presentaciones de rigor, mientras Helga disfrutaba notar lo nerviosos que estaban Wolfgang y Will al respecto, el tío Klaus solo estrechó sus manos y les dio un serio "_Bienvenidos_" que los puso más perturbados. El grupo se dirigió a un gran auto negro, con vidrios polarizados donde un chofer los esperaba y saludó con ánimo a las chicas a la par que ayudaba a los cargadores a poner las maletas en la parte de atrás para luego dejar a los cuatro adolescentes entrar en el asiento de trasero y al hombre como copiloto. El viaje fue mayoritariamente silencioso, el tío Klaus monopolizó la conversación con casuales preguntas sobre los planes para esa semana que tendría Gretel y recordándoles a ambas de no perder de vista a sus invitados o su bienestar. Al llegar, solo los jóvenes se bajaron, pues el almirante debía regresar a la base naval a continuar con su trabajo.

La casa de la familia von Bismarck quedaba a las afueras de Berlín, en los suburbios, la construcción era de ladrillo y alargada, de techos similares a cúpulas y en forma de torrecillas a los costados. La amplia entrada central se abrió repentinamente y por esta apareció una mujer vestida con un alargado traje de sirvienta, tenía el cabello negro recogido y un rostro solemne.

- Bienvenidas señoritas e invitados. –se hizo a un lado, dejándoles pasar- Espero que el viaje haya sido agradable.

- Elizabeth. –saludaron las dos rubias ingresando al amplio recibidor, observando las escaleras de caracol frente a ellas, a un lado se abría una gran sala y al otro un amplio comedor, atrás de las escaleras se veía un corredor que partía a derecha e izquierda, hacia el estudio, la sala de armas, la sala de té, la cocina, la lavandería, los cuartos de los sirvientes y el amplio patio.

Helga se detuvo cuando estaba subiendo las gradas, mirando como cuatro sirvientas más seguían a Elizabeth para cargar las maletas, Wolfgang y Will estaban parados en la entrada, boquiabiertos.

- ¿Tienes sirvientas? –preguntó el rubio, señalando a la mujer que le quitaba las maletas que cargaba, mientras Will se debatía entre la cortesía y la insistencia de las dos mujeres que buscaban quitarle su equipaje.

- Si… La casa es grande, tenemos seis sirvientas, dos jardineros, tres chefs, dos choferes y un técnico en mantenimiento que viene dos veces por mes a revisar que todo esté en orden. –la alemana sonrió de costado, divertida, pues no les iba a contar que hasta los doce años había tenido tres niñeras incluidas en el personal y hasta el año pasado cuatro tutores además de sus clases regulares- Todo el personal habla inglés aquí, para su suerte.

- La joven Gretel creyó correcto practicar su inglés dentro de la casa después de la primera visita de la joven Helga. –explicó Elizabeth, con una formal sonrisa- Ahora, si me permiten, les mostraré sus cuartos. –anunció, señalando las gradas.

Los chicos se observaron entre sí, ingresando con recelo. Helga sintió lástima por ellos pues también se había sentido así la primera vez que había conocido el lugar, así que les explicó que el ala este del segundo piso le pertenecía a su tío Klaus, por así decirlo. En ese lado estaba su oficina, una biblioteca, una _sala de caballeros_ donde se reunía con sus amigos, cuartos de visitas y el cuarto de él mismo. El ala oeste era de Gretel, estaba su gimnasio personal, la sala de música donde escuchaba ópera, una librería que realmente era de Helga, un estudio donde hacía anteriormente sus tareas, una sala de juegos, el cuarto de Mordidas, el cual era el reptil que en el pasado había adquirido Helga pero Gretel había adoptado, el cuarto de Helga y de Gretel estaban uno junto al otro y los de Wolfgang y Will en frente.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos, las habitaciones tenían baños privados y vista al jardín, la piscina y la _casa de visitas_ que se había construido donde antes había sido la bodega, para que Gretel pudiese pasar con sus amistades ahí hasta tarde sin perturbar el sueño de la casa principal.

- Tienes muchísimo dinero. –fue lo primero que dijo Wolfgang, después de instalarse en su habitación.

- ¿No parecía? –ronroneó la alemana, acariciando el mentón del chico con su dedo índice, rasgando suavemente la piel masculina.

- No a este nivel, eres rica. –le tomó de la muñeca y la jaló contra él, besándola profundamente, a la par que ella luchaba por crear un punto de dominación.

- Oh… ¿Ya te diste cuenta que eres mi chico juguete? –preguntó casualmente Gretel.

- Y que debes tener un acaudalado prometido por algún lado. –bromeó el chico.

- Bien… yo iré a refrescarme. –anunció Helga, Will asintió a su idea y ambos se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones. La chica se dio una ducha y revisó el armario, la ropa era escogida por Gretel, una de las condiciones que tenía Helga para las vacaciones era volverse el proyecto de vida de su prima, iniciando por cambiar su vestuario. Según la alemana, Helga no podía andar con ropa que no anunciara que en su sangre también corría la de la familia _von Bismarck._

Gretel creía que era una excelente idea meter a Helga en ajustados jeans a la cadera, entubados en las vastas, zapatos de lona para correr y tops deportivos de finos tirantes, escotes ovalados, con la espalda hasta la mitad descubierta y completamente entallados a su figura. Gracias a eso, tenía que usar hasta la ropa interior que se le designaba, sostenes que en realidad eran solo copas que cubrían sus senos únicamente, sin tirantes, sin rodear su espalda, simplemente dos copas que los juntaban y gracias al top resaltaban más su busto. Otro requisito de su adorada prima era el peinado dado que una señorita _von Bismarck _no lucía como una vieja versión infantil, por lo que terminó haciéndose una línea en la mitad, dejándose el cerquillo y recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta baja que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo y se hizo el lazo rosa, sobre este puso su prendedor de plata en forma de calavera con sus negros cuencos de pedrería. El jean era negro y el top blanco, lo cual destacaba su pálida piel y su mirada azulada. Helga contuvo un suspiro y salió del dormitorio, agradeciendo que la pareja había decidido llevar su apasionado romance a otro lado.

La puerta de Wolfgang se abrió y de esta apareció Gretel, espiando felinamente hasta reconocer a su prima.

- Oh… -se aclaró la garganta y respiró hondo- ¡Will! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendiendo a Helga, quien estaba parada en medio del corredor, frente a su dormitorio.

- ¿Qué demo…? –la chica se quedó callada cuando la puerta del pelirrojo se abrió abruptamente y este salió corriendo.

Lo inevitable sucedió, el chico chocó directamente contra Helga, tumbándola al suelo, con él encima. Lo que más increíble le parecía a la chica era la manera en que el pelirrojo tenía tiempo para agarrarla entre sus brazos y protegerla del impacto. Helga no exageraba si decía que esa era la primera vez que chocaban por el plan de alguien pero era la octava vez en la semana que… simplemente chocaban.

- Nunca deja de ser divertido. –ronroneó la alemana, entrando otra vez al dormitorio de su novio, Helga pudo escuchar la risa burlona de su cuñado ¿Quién sabía? Tal vez próximamente fuese castrado un lobo rabioso.

- Debemos dejar de encontrarnos de esta manera. –comentó casualmente el chico, apoyándose sobre sus codos para no aplastarla con su peso.

Y ahí Helga supo que su prima era una maquiavélica mujer. No solo tenía al pelirrojo sobre ella. No, no solo eso, el chico estaba sin camiseta, con el cabello mojado y llevando un jean sin cerrar como única prenda o esperaba que si hubiese otra prenda debajo de ese jean o perdería el juicio.

Una gota de agua le cayó sobre su nariz, dándole un escalofrío que erizó por completo su piel. Will sonreía de costado, parecía observar algo completamente adorable y producto de adoración. La chica intentó hablar pero descubrió que tenía la boca seca pues la había abierto de sorpresa. También descubrió que sus ojos no dejaban de ver las descuidadas pecas que tenía Will sobre sus hombros y juraban caminos interesantes hacia la espalda de él. Una vez más intentó hablar, decir lo que fuese, pero la mirada del chico la recorría por completo, de manera aprobatoria pero en lugar de dedicarle morbo, lo hacía como si viese una escultura de fino gusto bajo él.

- Esto es un maldito cliché. Y yo odio los clichés. –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

- Entonces, permíteme, Pataki. Yo arreglaré eso. –le prometió y sin importar si lo cumplía o no, la tomó del mentón y la besó despacio, acariciando con su boca la femenina. Helga se quedó estática en su lugar pero el cosquilleo que le recorrió cuando la lengua del chico acarició su labio inferior le hizo suspirar suavemente y dejar que profundizara, que la recorriera. Will no se detuvo en ello y la atrajo contra su pecho, levantándole el torso en el proceso. Helga recorrió su espalda con sus manos, sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo la rígida espalda contra sus dedos, logrando que volviera a suspirar y apretara su cuerpo a él. El pelirrojo gruñó contra sus labios, de manera oscura y la chica sintió su cuerpo caer a la merced de él.

El sonido de una cámara de celular al tomar una foto los paralizó, se separaron ligeramente, aun estrechándose mutuamente y notaron a Gretel a gatas en el suelo apuntándolos con su celular.

- Oh… Scotty no se lo va a creer… -juró, pícara y les lanzó un beso- Ustedes sigan, yo solo quería la foto. –juró, retrocediendo y cerrando la puerta con seguro. Helga regresó a ver al chico, quien tenía una sonrisa incrédula en su boca. Ambos negaron en silencio.

- No sabes respetar las tradiciones ¿Verdad? –preguntó con sarcasmo la chica, pero sus manos seguían bien agarradas a la espalda del pelirrojo, planeando disfrutar del tacto mientras se pudiera. Por suerte no tenía culpa sobre Scott y su tradición. Por suerte lo único que podía pensar es que había una gota en el lóbulo de la oreja del chico y repentinamente tenía mucha sed…

- Por ti, Pataki, no respetaría nada. –Will sonrió de costado al notar como Helga se sonrojaba sorpresivamente- Por ti, buscaría dejarte sin palabras y sin aliento, todos los días.

- ¿Qué…? –el corazón de la rubia se disparó, lo podía sentir queriendo romperle el pecho en cada latido ¿Qué él qué? Will se separó y la ayudó a levantarse, tomándola de la mano para jalarla a él y de esa manera tenerla contra su cuerpo otra vez. Helga solo podía escucharlo en su mente, sentirlo contra su boca y todo su cuerpo ¿Qué él qué?

- Me gustas Pataki. –le explicó, casi divertido por la falta de elocuencia- Piénsalo. –la besó profundamente, sin delicadezas, la atrajo contra su cuerpo en un solo movimiento y recorrió su boca con deseo, hasta soltarla- Pero si dices que sí, debes jurarme que tu lenguaje afilada también estará. –le pidió, casualmente, soltándola.

Helga trastabilló al perder el punto de apoyo. Repentinamente puesta en evidencia, apoyó sus manos sobre sus caderas y levantó su mentón con dignidad, aunque su playera estuviese enredada sobre su ombligo y su peinado se hubiese casi soltado. Aun y con eso, mostró dignidad y demostró que era Helga G. Pataki ante todo.

- Alguien debería dejar de creerse tan importante. –respondió burlonamente. Aunque si era sincera…. aunque si lo pensaba bien, eran su dignidad y su orgullo quienes mantenían a su alma sostenida para no desmayarse con un cosquilleo delicioso.

- Pataki, tú haces que tome riesgos. –se apoyó contra el marco de su habitación, cruzándose de brazos, Helga tuvo que sacudir el rostro para dejar de mirar la manera en que sus brazos se tensionaban en el gesto. Maldito Will sin camiseta- Y como consejo, -continuó, con una pequeña sonrisa- eso dímelo cuando no _tengamos_ –recalcó, tocándose el labio inferior- las bocas hinchadas. Eso hará que me lo tome en serio.

La rubia soltó un grito de frustración cuando el pelirrojo se metió en su alcoba y cerró la puerta, sorpresivamente se encontró con Gretel a su lado, apoyando su mano sobre su hombro y entregándole un viejo peluche. Helga no pensó que hacía ahí su prima, solo agarró el objeto y lo lanzó a la puerta de Will con toda la frustración que sentía.

- ¡Maldita zanahoria fenómeno! –gritó a todo pulmón, apretando sus puños.

- ¿No te trae recuerdos? -¿También estaba Wolfgang? Helga observó a la pareja que obviamente había estado espiando. Gretel sonrió de costado y avanzó hacia su novio, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

- Oh… es como vernos en el pasado. –admitió la alemana, mientras el rubio le jalaba la mejilla para fastidiarla.

- Ustedes… -advirtió Helga, redirigiendo su furia hacia sus nuevos objetivos.

- Scotty admite su derrota. –comunicó Gretel- Solo porque su contrincante tuvo agallas.

Helga se cubrió el rostro con ganas de gritar, insultar, salir corriendo y al mismo tiempo escuchando en su mente los suspiros de su soñador ser que danzaba patéticamente y comparaba el calor del rojizo fuego con el frío tacto de la plata.

- Maldito Will sin camiseta. –masculló, metiéndose a su habitación sin importarle escuchar a los tórtolos reírse a carcajadas en el corredor. Maldito pelirrojo condenadamente atractivo.

_Acto III: Del día en que Will usó su ataque secreto._

- Este es el primer día de clases y quiero que des una impresión que todos tus patéticos compañeros nunca podrán olvidar. –le repitió Gretel, parada en el marco de la puerta- Inicias preparatoria pero no como una Pataki más, sino conmigo, juntas, como una von Bismarck. –la alemana tronó sus dedos, sonriendo de lado- Les vamos a enseñar a esos trogloditas y niños mimados quienes mandan. –ronroneó- Y por eso, te traje a mi maquillista personal.

Helga rodó los ojos con cierto fastidio. Desde que habían vuelto de Alemania, Gretel había usado su poder de manipulación en Big Bob para poder llevarse a Helga con ella y que vivieran juntas en el lujoso departamento de la alemana. Dado que Helga no tenía maneras de pagar la renta, había convencido a Gretel que la dejara hacer las tareas de la casa, el tío Klaus se sorprendió cuando supo la razón por la que tenía que despedir a las compañías de limpieza, a las cocineras y demás. Así que decidió pagarle a su sobrina lo que gastaba para que su hija no muriese de hambre o enterrada en la suciedad. Y resultaba una gran cantidad de dinero que comenzó a ahorrar para los regalos de su tío y prima para navidad.

Gretel se retiró de la puerta y dejó pasar a la persona que estaba atrás de ella. Cuando Helga miró a Will, comenzó a reírse de manera burlona, abrazándose el vientre sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Qué? –consultó el chico, avanzando dentro del dormitorio, fijando su atención a la cómoda donde comenzó a buscar el maquillaje que Gretel había guardado.

- ¿Tú eres el maquillista profesional que ella trajo? –preguntó divertida- ¡Que masculino, capitán de béisbol! Espera a que el equipo se entere. –apuntó, el pelirrojo rodó los ojos y le hizo señales para que se sentara al borde de la cama, él jaló el banquillo de la cómoda y se sentó frente a ella.

- Mi madre es directora de teatro y actriz. Mientras tú jugabas a subir árboles, Pataki, yo era consentido por actrices que me dejaban pintarlas como payasos si así lo deseaba… -explicó él, buscando en el estuche algo.

- ¿Y con esa experiencia vas a tocarme? –preguntó con burla.

- Con el tiempo me enseñaron como hacerlo. Tampoco era tonto, -levantó la mirada a ella, sonriendo- podía estar cerca de ellas, muy cerca, con la excusa de maquillarlas.

- Tan encantador… -gruñó ligeramente, cruzándose de brazos. Después del beso que se habían dado en las vacaciones, las cosas habían continuado relativamente con normalidad sin contar los repentinos asaltos de Will para recordarle que pronto, _muy pronto_ buscaría su respuesta. Pero nunca llegaba la pregunta y Helga comenzaba a sospechar que estaba jugando con ella.

- Nunca tuve algo con ellas. –le aclaró y ella rodó los ojos, fingiendo desinterés- En todo caso, aprendí algunas cosas y para mi suerte, eso me da la excusa de tenerte cerca ahora. –la rubia se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, mientras contenía las ganas de insultarlo- Veamos… -Will observó el atuendo de la chica, el cabello recogido en una coleta a un lado, el top de tirantes azul y los shorts cortos blancos que dejaban ver sus piernas- Me gusta cómo te queda el azul y el blanco, resaltan tu piel y tu mirada. Pero creo que ese lazo rosado deberías quitártelo… -extendió la mano pero ella se la apartó de un manotazo defensivo.

El pelirrojo se extrañó, notando el receloso rostro de la chica, observándolo como si hubiese dicho algo terrible.

- No. –sentenció. Eventualmente había dejado de usar ropa rosada, la había cambiado por el azul y blanco que había notado le daba cierta comodidad que no había tenido en el pasado. Pero su lazo… era su recuerdo feliz, el único feliz…

- Me gusta que te hagas un lazo, te suaviza el rostro, por eso pensé que… -el chico sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una cinta color añil y la puso frente al rostro de la chica- podrías usar esta.

La chica extendió su mano y tomó entre sus manos, aun dudando, la tela. No quería quedarse sin su recuerdo feliz. No quería perder ese objeto importante para ella. Levantó la mirada hacia el pelirrojo, quien le observaba sin presiones ¿A quién engañaba? Ese lazo no era su único recuerdo feliz, era el primero tal vez. Y aun así, ese último tiempo, todo lo que simbolizaba ese lazo, ese color, había desaparecido. Ahora tenía una familia que la amaba, no estaba sola y… su corazón por fin latía sin lastimarla, sintiéndose extraña y al mismo tiempo cómoda, pero con la misma sensación de vértigo que un paracaidista debía sufrir antes de lanzarse de un avión.

- Bien, piénsalo, Pataki. Ahora, cierra los ojos y quédate quieta hasta que yo te diga. –ella asintió, agradeciendo no tener que decir nada, sus manos comenzaron a jugar con la cinta entre sus dedos, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela nueva, que en comparación con su viejo lazo, se sentía extremadamente refrescante al tacto y le robaba cosquilleos.

Le sorprendió por un momento el tacto ligero de algo tocando su rostro, una pequeña brocha se deslizaba sobre sus pómulos y tuvo que contener las ganas de reír.

- No te voy a poner nada estrambótico, descuida. Creo que tu belleza salvaje es perfecta. –sintió el aliento del pelirrojo contra su piel. No sabía si Gretel le había enseñado a ser tan sincero o así era de paquete. Will decía su opinión tranquilamente, parecía que no consideraba que las otras personas iban a encontrar incómodo y sorpresivo lo que él pensaba. Nunca era grosero, pero en más de una ocasión había hecho gritar a Helga y la había acostumbrado a que esta le lanzara cosas cuando se escapaba con la última palabra- Solo algo de color al rostro… -su voz sonaba tan concentrada que Helga se relajó bajo el tacto de su mano cuando la tomó del mentón- Ahora algo de maquillaje en los parpados. –ella no tuvo que asentir, solo sintió algo ligeramente húmedo recorrer su párpado superior y formar una curva hacia arriba hacia los lados- Voy a hacerlo un poco egipcio, salido de tus párpados, para resaltar tu mirada. –él explicaba cada paso con sumo cuidado, luego pasó una brocha por la parte alta del párpado y luego por debajo de sus pestañas inferiores- Abre los ojos. –le pidió, cuando así lo hizo notó la mirada plateada sobre ella, la chica casi perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que agarrarse al borde de la cama cuando lo notó tan cerca. Aunque no podía verle la boca, supo que le sonreía- Mira hacia arriba y no parpadees… -asintió despacio y notó como un delineador azul acariciaba su párpado inferior- Eso… quédate así, mírame fijamente. –ella quiso decir que aunque no quisiera sería imposible, pero agradeció su mordaz actitud que le evitaba decir sus pensamientos más cursis. Will deslizó el rímel entre sus estañas, teniendo completo cuidado y dándole especial atención a las puntas de las mismas para que se separaran una por una- Tienes pestañas largas y rizadas. Es como si algún Dios le hubiese dedicado días a crear tu mirada y dedicarla al mar bravo. –ella tragó saliva, se dijo que a veces Will decía cosas así porque pasaba con artistas, que él tenía facilidad de palabra por eso. Y no era porque en verdad lo sintiera, ni porque buscara ponerla completamente nerviosa y con el deseo de besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. No, simplemente estaba siendo amable con ella- Ahora, tus labios… -retiró la mirada para buscar algo en el estuche y ella por fin pudo volver a respirar.

- ¿Qué hago con mis labios? –se le escapó, sin filtros, la niña infantil dentro de ella se le había escapado pero justo a tiempo la atrapó porque esta estaba gritando dentro de su cabeza "_Besarlo-Besarlo-Besarlo-Besarlo-Besarlo_". Otra vez esa niña la llevaría al manicomio como en la infancia…

- Separarlos suavemente. –explicó el chico, con tranquilidad, sacando un pincel que recorrió un labial rosado similar a las orquídeas, con un ligero color lila. La sensación de la fría textura cremosa le dio escalofríos- Te quedaría bien una argolla en el labio inferior… -Helga intentó protestar pero él presionó ligeramente el mentón femenino llamando su atención a que le mirara- Quieta. –le recordó, ella le fulminó con la mirada, conteniéndose el deseo de poder maldecirlo de una forma muy grosera por tenerla sumida en el silencio y bajo sus manos- Eso… -el chico sacó un brillo labial líquido ligeramente marrón y delineo suavemente la boca de la chica- Listo. –ella asintió y tomó el espejo que él le extendió- Es curioso como maquillar puede ser darle los últimos toques a una hermosa escultura.

- Will… -le regañó, pero su tren de ideas se colgó cuando se observó en el espejo, estaba delineada su mirada de color añil saliéndose ligeramente de sus párpados en una suave curva hacia arriba, con sombras lavanda de base y hacia la parte superior de color azul eléctrico difuminado para no sobrecargarla, su mirada brillaba con intensidad y su parpado inferior tenía un delineado azul cielo, sus mejillas parecían tener un ligero e inocente sonrojo, muy sutil y sus labios, por la mezcla de colores, resaltaban en un difuminado color rosa que se oscurecía suavemente en su centro inferior- Realmente eres… bueno. –por no decir maravilloso.

- Y masculino al hacerlo. –bromeó el pelirrojo, tomando la cinta añil de las manos femeninas y poniéndola sobre el lazo rosado para que la viera- ¿Lo notas? Te queda bien, combina contigo. –la chica sintió un suave empujón en su vientre y casi podía escuchar la risa burlona del destino.

Helga lo empujó suavemente para levantarse, quedando ambos frente a frente, la chica erguida apenas le llegaba al mentón masculino, por lo que tuvo que levantar el rostro para captar la mirada gris. La chica apoyó sus manos sobre sus caderas, sosteniendo toda su cordura en el proceso.

- No estoy bromeando Pataki. En verdad me encantas, me vuelves loco. Bien, ninguno de los dos tenía planeado esto. –ella le observó con extrañeza, relajando un poco su postura- Yo no planee que me gustara así alguna chica, pero desde el momento en que nos estrellamos no sales de mi cabeza, Pataki. Y tú no planeaste sentir algo por mí. –ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y él sonrió de lado, encogiéndose de hombros- Admítelo, por lo menos me encuentras atractivo…. –ella le fulminó con la mirada y él la tomó de la cintura para atraerla contra su cuerpo en un sorpresivo ataque- Yo sé que te gusta ese chico de toda la vida. Pero no puedes negar esto y no puedes negar que nos vemos mejor juntos. –ella rodó los ojos, apretando sus labios- No te estoy pidiendo un _para siempre_, te estoy pidiendo un _salta_ y yo te ofrezco atraparte. Dile adiós a la infancia e inicia la juventud completamente renovada. Tu lengua afilada se merece ser atendida ¿No crees?

- Eres un asqueroso cursi. –gruñó la chica, desviando ligeramente el rostro para evitar que no fuese descubierto el sonrojo que se pintaba en su rostro. Aunque si era sincera, extremadamente sincera, allá dentro de su ser donde nadie se podía enterar: Ella era peor de cursi. Mil veces peor. Un millón de veces peor. Y por eso temía revelar esa cursilería interna que podía espantar a cualquier chico… como había espantado a Arnold en el pasado. Y hablando de él… Helga observó las manos de Will, donde la cinta añil se colgaba en las manos del chico. No, no le escribía poemas a él, a ninguno de los dos. Si, el pelirrojo le robaba el sueño y a veces se le pintaba en planes del futuro. No, no había pensado en Arnold más que como un recuerdo del pasado desde meses atrás. Si, había pensado en cómo sería un romance con Will.

- Soy quien soy ¿Y tú, Pataki? –preguntó, inclinando el rostro a ella- ¿Tú quién eres? ¿La misma niña del pasado? –ella negó suavemente- ¿Eres la joven de antes de las vacaciones? –la rubia negó con más fuerza. Desde un par de días antes de iniciar su viaje a Alemania, se sentía con mayor fuerza y energía- ¿Entonces?

Helga giró rápidamente, sin soltarse del agarre masculino y lo empujó contra su cama para que cayera sentado. En un fluido movimiento se sentó sobre él y empujó con su rodilla para que el chico se recostara. La rubia apoyó una de sus manos sobre el colchón y la otra agarrándolo de la camiseta, como si lo amenazara.

- La voz que manda en esta relación. –le advirtió, inclinándose para besarlo con dominio, sentándose sobre el vientre del chico y recorriendo con su mano el brazo masculino, sintiendo la cálida piel bajo su tacto.

- Perfecto. –gruñó Will, besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento- Perfecto…

- Oh… Dos órdenes en esta casa. La primera, cierren la puerta, parejita. La segunda ¡No vas a hacer que llegue tarde a clases _mi _bien portado Hänsel, desgarbada! –juró Gretel, sorprendiéndolos.

- Voy a volver a Wolfgang mi mejor amigo y te lo voy a secuestrar. –advirtió Helga, bajándose del chico.

- En tus sueños. –sonrió Gretel, Will negó ligeramente, levantándose de la cama y recibiendo una mirada de su amiga de manera aprobatoria antes de retirarse.

- ¿Vienes, Pataki? –preguntó el chico.

Helga observó la cinta que tenía entre sus manos y le había quitado al chico mientras lo besaba, suavemente se soltó el maltrecho y desgastado lazo rosa y con la reluciente cinta añil se hizo un nuevo lazo que aseguró con su broche de calavera, mientras sonreía para sus adentros. El destino también se rectificaba.

- Vamos. –se dijo a sí misma, sonriendo a la mirada de plata que la esperaba cálidamente.

**Nota de Autora: **Me demoré un día en actualizar ¡Perdón! ¿Se han frustrado alguna vez por no poder terminar una historia? Acabo de iniciar mi trabajo institucional y todo bien, no me quitaba tiempo. Pero repentinamente amistades y familia comenzaron a aparecer cuando escribía: para ir a comer, para ir al cine, para acompañarles al doctor, entre tantas cosas… Los preparativos para la festividad de Mabon… Ahorita me hice el tiempo para revisar la historia ¡Y la voy a subir antes que sea lo último que haga este día!

Me pidieron esta pareja y fue realmente difícil ¿En qué momento hubiesen funcionado Will y Helga? Con diferentes situaciones, si Wolfgang y Gretel hubiesen funcionado y por ende el lazo entre Gretel y Will no se hubiese profundizado tanto como para sentir que Helga sin desearlo le arrebataba los seres que más le importaban. Cuando Gretel hubiese notado que Will y Helga serían buena pareja y los hubiese presentado antes de que Helga entrara a la preparatoria y Gretel hubiese notado la _conexión_ entre Arnold y Helga. También el destino tenía que influenciar. El destino buscaba juntar a Arnold y Helga constantemente ¿Y si el destino cambiaba de opinión? El destino tenía que intervenir también, creando esos encuentros con Will y Helga. Y este es el resultado.

¿Qué les pareció el símbolo de cambiar de rosa a azul? Me gustaría saberlo.

Realmente fue un trabajo curioso y detallado que disfruté trabajar. Un curioso _What if…?_

Gracias por su apoyo ¡No tienen idea! Me sorprende el apoyo que me han dado, el apoyo que ha tenido cada uno de los extras que he trabajado en _Cómame señor lobo_. Muchas gracias por demostrarme que sigues dándome ánimos. Gracias por hacerme sentir tanto apoyo. Y gracias, por sobre todo, por no cansarse con esta historia y sus "_apéndices_" como bromeó una amiga hace poco sobre todo esto.

Me siento honrada y espero aun llenar sus expectativas.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	3. Blanco y Negro

**Blanco y Negro**

_Cinco años atrás_.

- ¡Helga, corre! –gritó desesperado, luchando por soltarse del agarre opresor que lo mantenía inmóvil, lejos de una niña de once años, que había demostrado ser mucho más madura, valiente y amable de lo que él hubiese logrado imaginar.

- ¡Nunca! –la pequeña rubia, llevaba el cabello suelto, dado que había usado la cinta para curar en el brazo de Arnold, por lo que a la par que se movía ágilmente lejos de los dos hombres que intentaban atraparla, su cabello se agitaba y ocultaba sus facciones la mayoría del tiempo- ¡Nunca te abandonaré! –juró, derrapando en el suelo, logrando evitar otro golpe con eso.

Helga le había repetido eso una y otra vez. En realidad, si no fuese por ella, su aventura en la búsqueda de sus padres no habría llegado muy lejos. Ya en San Lorenzo, habiendo logrado movilizar al universo para que le sonriera, Arnold no había logrado evadir la atención adulta y poder comenzar su búsqueda. Pero había sido Helga quien había acudido a su habitación del hotel, con Phoebe a su lado, ambas listas para partir, animando a Gerald y al chico a seguirlas en su cuidadoso plan de evitar la seguridad. Aun así, a mitad de su búsqueda en la selva, Phoebe se había herido gravemente y Gerald se la había llevado de regreso, dejando a Arnold y Helga solos. Al chico le sorprendió que la agresiva chica se mostrara seria y calculadora al momento de avanzar, demostrándole su entrega en dicha excursión. Si no hubiese sido por ella, no hubiese logrado sobrevivir la primera noche y posiblemente hubiese muerto de hambre a los pocos días.

- ¡Atrapen a esa niña! –La Sombra torció con más fuerza el brazo de Arnold, logrando que el chico soltara un pequeño grito. Helga no tenía demasiado espacio para maniobrar, habían sido emboscados en un antiguo templo que pertenecía a la Gente de los Ojos Verdes. La Sombra los había seguido, expectante y ahora los chicos sabían por qué. Por todos lados de aquella construcción habían dibujos de un bebe con la cabeza en forma de balón y grandes ojos verdes. Arnold. La Gente de los Ojos Verdes habían creado un rito alrededor del bebe que habían creído sagrado, pensando que algún día volvería con ellos. La Sombra se había dado cuenta de ello y estaba seguro que si atrapaba a Arnold, los nativos harían lo que fuese para recuperarlo, aun y entregar su más valiosa reliquia: el Corazón.

Pero gracias a la alta tecnología que llevaba encima Helga, un regalo de su padre para que lo promocionara, la niña había usado su teléfono satelital para no solo tomar fotografías de La Sombra, sino grabarlo confesar sus atrocidades contra la Gente de los Ojos Verdes. Repentinamente, Helga se había vuelto de prioridad ante los ojos de aquel peligroso hombre.

- ¡Basta! –la rubia le dio una fuerte patada a uno de los secuaces de La Sombra, logrando tumbarlo al suelo y se subió sobre el mismo, enseñando su celular- Ya me tienes cansada, obsesivo enfermo. Suelta a Arnold ahora mismo.

- ¿O qué? –se burló La Sombra, agarrando de la muñeca al chico y levantándolo del suelo con un solo brazo- ¿Vas a pegarme?

- No. –Helga le dejó ver en la pantalla de su celular una de las tantas fotografías que había tomado- Esto es un teléfono satelital ¿Lo olvidas? Si aplasto un solo botón, enviaré toda esta información hacia Estados Unidos. Y créeme, Big Bob no será el padre del año, pero moverá a todo el mundo para encerrarte si cree que me hiciste daño. –la chica sonrió de costado, apartando su cerquillo de su frente- Ahora, si quieres seguir teniendo libertad, suelta a Arnold ahora mismo. –ordenó.

- Debes estar bromeando. –se rio La Sombra, pero aun así bajó lentamente al rubio- Eso es imposible.

- Rétame. Dame una razón. El único que saldría perdiendo serías tú.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que van a encontrarme? Esto es la selva. –la chica sonrió de costado y aplastó un botón. En la pantalla del celular se alcanzó a ver un mapa.

- Es… el mapa que hizo mi padre. –susurró Arnold, sin mucha seguridad, había información que no recordaba.

- No, es un mapa que yo hice. –admitió Helga- A partir del mapa de tu padre, están señalados los campamentos, rutas construidas, templos, pasajes, cavernas. Todo. –recalcó- Nunca te metas con una artista. –sonrió de costado- Te lo repito, aleja a tus secuaces, suelta a Arnold y lárgate de mí vista. O esta selva se volverá tu prisión hasta que te capturen… y cambies el verde por el frío gris de concreto. –repitió, dejando que la seriedad congelara su mirada.

La Sombra soltó del todo a Arnold e hizo una señal a los hombres que rodeaban a Helga, estos lentamente se fueron apartando de la chica, caminando hacia la salida.

- Ganas esta vez… pero la próxima vez no lo tendrás tan fácil. –juró el hombre, observando el celular antes de lanzar una bomba de humo en la entrada y desaparecer.

- ¡Helga! –la niña cayó al suelo agotada por la tensión y se tocó el muslo derecho, donde habían alcanzado a golpearla mientras ella esquivaba a esos sujetos- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Te hizo daño? –preguntó ella, lanzando su rostro hacia atrás, con una pequeña sonrisa culposa- No los vi entrar. Te atraparon por mi culpa. –se lamentó, secándose el sudor de la frente.

- Es gracias a ti que seguimos vivos. –le corrigió, apoyando su frente contra el hombro femenino, cerrando los ojos- No podría hacer esto sin ti. No hubiese logrado nada sin ti.

- Claro que sí, cabeza de balón. –Helga sonrió, a pesar de su agotamiento- Solo que no lo hubieses hecho con tanto estilo. –bromeó, logrando hacerlo reír- Además… -susurró- mentí. –el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido- Así no funciona este celular… pero ¿Por qué quitarles la ilusión a esos sujetos? –Arnold comenzó a reír abiertamente y la abrazó con fuerza, sin poder creer el ingenio que tenía la chica, logrando que esta se sonrojara por completo.

- Arnold… -murmuró, apartándolo suavemente, mirando hacia la puerta. El rubio se puso en guardia rápidamente, pero se relajó al notar que no era La Sombra, sino tres hombres indígenas, con su piel similar a la tierra bajo la lluvia y con pintura guerrera cubriendo sus brazos y rostros. Estos, al observar a Arnold, se inclinaron por completo, en forma reverencial. El líder levantó el rostro y clavó su mirada esmeralda sobre los niños.

- La… Gente de los Ojos Verdes. –murmuró Arnold, sin poder creerlo- Ellos… ellos pueden saber dónde están mis padres. –juró.

- Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? –Helga se levantó del suelo y se acercó a los hombres que al verla volvieron a reverenciar- ¿Y a estos qué les pasa?

- Creo que te rinden respeto… Debieron ver lo que hiciste con La Sombra. –los hombres levantaron el rostro al escuchar el nombre de su enemigo pero no despegaron sus ojos de Helga- Creo… -aventuró Arnold- que te consideran una guerrera.

- Pues lo soy. –sonrió orgullosa, mientras hacía señales a los desconocidos de que se levantaran.

Estos, en silencio, los guiaron el resto de la tarde, por inhóspitos recorridos por la selva, donde la vegetación se confundía fácilmente. La Gente de los Ojos Verdes conocía esa zona de San Lorenzo a la perfección y difícilmente confundían un sendero o una ruta. Pero no llegaron a ninguna gloriosa ciudad. En lugar de eso, se detuvieron en un pequeño claro donde dos estatuillas arcaicas se alzaban, cubiertas de musgo. Uno de los hombres se acercó a la más grande y apoyó su mano sobre esta, inclinando el rostro.

- Miles… -susurró, por primera vez y luego observó la otra estatuilla- Stella… -dijo con voz distante.

Al inicio ninguno de los dos logró entender que ocurría, hasta que poco a poco, esas profundas miradas dejaron ver lo que la lengua dificultaba comunicar. Helga vio como los colores de su alrededor se perdían y todo se volvía completamente gris y sin vida. Toda la vida desapareció en su mundo, pues Arnold perdió la sonrisa en sus labios, el mundo se destruyó frente a los ojos de ese niño lleno de esperanzas porque vio la realidad. A la gente buena le pasaban cosas malas… muy malas.

Arnold cayó de rodillas al suelo, perdiendo fuerzas y gritó con lo que quedaba de su alma, mientras sus puños golpeaban el suelo con frustración. Helga se tapó la boca con sus manos, sin poder creerlo y quiso negar lo que ocurría, pero cuando Arnold levantó la mirada hacia la Gente de los Ojos Verdes y toda su ira pareció abrir el infierno, ella supo que nunca más volvería a ver al dulce niño que conoció.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! –gritó con fuerza Arnold, asustando a los nativos, quienes salieron corriendo, como si su Dios los hubiese expulsado del paraíso. Helga corrió a él al ver la sangre correr por sus nudillos e intentó detenerlo, pero él se soltó de ella- ¡Déjame!

- ¡Nunca! –respondió rápidamente, atrapando sus manos- ¡Nunca! –repitió cuando notó la cruel mirada sobre ella, unos oscuros ojos observándola con reproche- ¿Me oíste? ¡Nunca te dejaré! ¡Nunca! –repitió, tomando con firmeza las manos del chico para evitar que se hiciera daño- Puedes odiarme, puedes insultarme, puedes repudiarme y condenarme ¡Pero nunca te dejaré! –aseguró, con el dolor en su voz.

- Suéltame… -rogó Arnold, observando las tumbas de sus padres frente a él. A sus buenos padres que nunca llegó a conocer verdaderamente, a su torpe pero amable padre, a su valerosa y cálida madre. A esas personas que nunca llegó a conocer. A ellos que murieron en el país donde él nació. Arnold observó a su alrededor, sintiendo que despertaba de una pesadilla para encontrarse con una peor, ese se suponía que era su hogar, su patria, su nación de origen. Y solo podía pensar en cómo cada emoción moría y deseaba quemar todo a su alrededor- Suéltame. –repitió, en un hilo de voz, deseando golpearse, perder la consciencia y abrazarse a esas tumbas hasta que su cuerpo dejara de moverse y la naturaleza lo devorara. Porque ahora sabía que solo la muerte le llevaría con aquello que la vida le había quitado.

- Nunca. –murmuró Helga, tomando el rostro del chico y besándolo suavemente- Nunca. –repitió. El chico se dejó caer hacia ella, directamente apoyándose sobre el pecho femenino y comenzó a sollozar, porque la ira, el dolor y la impotencia se podían expresar de esa manera. Llorando contra el único pilar de esperanza que le quedaba en pie.

- No me dejes… -rogó Arnold, abrazándola, sin poder verla. Pues temía que al alzar la mirada ella tampoco estuviese y la soledad lo devorase por completo. Toda su vida repentinamente carecía de sentido ¿Por qué se había esforzado tanto? ¿Por qué? Ni una sola buena acción había hecho que sus padres volvieran ¡Maldición! Ni una sola. No existía suficientes buenos pensamientos, buenas acciones, ni nobles travesías que satisficieran al destino para que este le devolviera lo que le había quitado ¿Acaso había hecho algo horrible cuando fue bebe como para que eso justificara la muerte de sus padres? ¿Acaso había sido tan terrible su nacimiento que la vida lo castigaba de esa manera? ¿Qué lección debía aprender en ese momento? ¿Cuál era su destino?- No me dejes… -repitió, sintiendo debajo de él el mundo abrirse al vacío. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr peligrosamente por su rostro y solo se estrechó con fuerza contra Helga, sintiendo el cálido calor humano del cual él carecía ya, el delicioso aroma frutal que ella llevaba impreso en su piel y la sensación de pertenencia. No podía apartarse de ahí, no podía apartarse de ella, porque si lo hacía el vacío lo mataría. Y ahí abajo, en esa oscura tristeza, no estaban tampoco sus padres. Y sin ellos, se repetía, olvidándose del resto de su familia y amigos… sin ellos, lo único que le quedaba era Helga, la luz del valor, la ferocidad de la entrega, la astuta inteligencia. El mundo entero no podía contra ella y mientras su corazón se desgarraba por dentro, era ella quien lo sostenía y evitaba que cayera al vacío.

- Nunca. –le prometió ella, abrazándolo, conteniendo el deseo de llorar, pues había sentido como el dulce niño que siempre amó había muerto. Y ni siquiera tenía derecho a derramar una sola lágrima por él.

El mundo se difuminaba en blanco y negro.

_Un año atrás._

- ¿Cómo está? –preguntó Helga, agotada, había tenido que correr desde el aula hacia la enfermería cuando escuchó lo que había ocurrido.

- Para estar en su último año de Educación Media, se sigue comportando como un novato. –comentó Gerald, negando ligeramente con resignación, él mismo se veía cansado- Pero los convencí de que no llamaran a sus abuelos…

- Lo se… -la rubia suspiró con fuerza- Ya sería la tercera vez este mes ¿Por qué golpeó a esos chicos esta vez?

- Pregúntale tú misma. –comentó el chico, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro femenino- Te lo encargo.

- Si… -Helga apartó su cabello hacia atrás, sus facciones endurecidas lucían sombrías ese día, se había dejado el cabello largo, retirando el infantil cerquillo y la mayoría del tiempo simplemente se lo recogía en una coleta baja. Pero en ese momento, frente a la puerta de la enfermería, deseaba tenerlo extremadamente corto, pues tenía el deseo de jalárselo por la frustración ¿Por qué no había estado con él en ese momento? ¿Por qué no podía cuidarlo como debía?

La rubia abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el culpable de sus desvelos desde que tenía memoria.

- Hey… -saludó Arnold, una vez más tenía la camiseta estirada y rota, Helga podía ver perfectamente parte de su lampiño pecho en ese momento, los jeans desgastados lucían verdosos, posiblemente porque había peleado en alguna zona con césped y había terminado rodando por ahí. Arnold tenía esa sonrisa ladeada, de resignado rebelde, que podía con ella y le hacía olvidarse del regaño que debía darle.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –el chico extendió su mano a ella, un gesto que Helga conocía bien desde que volvieron de San Lorenzo. La joven apoyó su mano suavemente sobre la de él y sintió como la atraía a su cuerpo, logrando con eso tenerla sentada sobre su regazo, usando la cama de la enfermería como un improvisado sillón. Helga notó como el ojo derecho del chico se iba poniendo ligeramente morado y lo tenía hinchado. Por suerte eso no dejaba cicatrices. Ya era suficiente con las que tenía Arnold del pasado. Como la que de manera diagonal llegaba desde su mentón a su labio inferior, la que partía su ceja izquierda o la quemadura de cigarrillo que tenía en la nuca aunque nadie más que ella y Gerald conocían.

- Ellos empezaron. –se defendió, abrazándola posesivamente por la cintura, mientras apoyaba su rostro contra el pecho femenino. Otra costumbre, a veces Helga olvidaba que trataba con un adolescente de catorce años y no con un niño de diez años. Pero Arnold era Arnold y abrazarse contra su pecho era lo que hacía cuando se sentía ligeramente perdido.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó, resignada, pues ya sabía por dónde iría el asunto.

- Ellos dijeron que te diera espacio, que te asfixiaría y te irías. Ellos dijeron que era mi culpa que no estuvieses en ningún equipo. Y un día te darías cuenta de lo inútil que soy… -el chico guardó silencio un momento, volviendo su melancólico monólogo hacia una furia fría hacia quienes había golpeado- y me abandonarías…

- Sabes que eso no va a pasar. –la chica apoyó su frente sobre la de él, cerrando los ojos. Arnold se había vuelto tan suyo que a veces sentía que las fuerzas no le bastaban para sostenerlo. La pérdida de sus ideales, la muerte de sus convicciones y de su mundo positivo, había dejado a un cínico chico y un melancólico Arnold que se aferraba a ella para no hundirse en la depresión. Ya no era Helga quien dependía de él para mantenerse a flote, era él quien la necesitaba desesperadamente. Y a veces esa desesperación lo llevaba a eso, a golpear a otros compañeros, a abrazarla hasta dejarla sin sensación en todo el cuerpo y a atraerla contra su cuerpo hasta que no hubiese manera de separarlos. Helga apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza masculina y lo estrechó más cálidamente, se acomodó sobre él, con sus rodillas a cada costado de las caderas masculinas, creando su propio e íntimo mundo lejos del resto- Nunca voy a dejarte ir, cabeza de balón. Te lo prometí y Helga G. Pataki no rompe sus promesas.

- Lo sé… pero a veces… todo se vuelve oscuro… -admitió- ¿Vamos a tirar piedras al muelle después de clases? –preguntó él, con mejor ánimo, levantando su rostro de su cálido escondite. Helga sonrió de costado y le desordenó el cabello.

- Claro, cabeza de balón. –murmuró, cerrando los ojos- Pero deja de golpear personas solo porque eres un matón que busca pisar al resto de sus compañeros. Eso no es correcto.

- Te has vuelto aburrida. –se burló él, abrazándola con más fuerza por la cintura, atrapándola contra él.

- Para eso te tengo a ti, para hacerla interesante. –ironizó, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso era verdad. Por eso él estaba con ella. Porque lo necesitaba, más allá de cualquier pensamiento racional.

_Presente_

Nunca hubiese esperado esa reacción de él. Y al mismo tiempo, el sentido común le decía que exactamente eso era lo que debía de ocurrir. Exactamente eso. No era la primera vez que un chico buscaba declarársele, anteriormente había ocurrido de esa manera, pero siempre lograba que Arnold no se enterara. Pero, después de unas semanas en la preparatoria, Wolfgang había decidido que la mejor manera de acercarse a ella era a través de su _mejor amigo_, Arnold. Y como consecuencia, había ocurrido eso…

Arnold llegando a escuchar la mitad de las intenciones del chico antes de lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo directo en la boca. Por suerte Helga había estado cerca y se había interpuesto entre ambos, pues aunque Arnold hubiese adquirido experiencia peleando, Wolfgang era otro nivel. La chica había tenido que empujar a Arnold lejos del lugar, pero antes que este perdiera de vista al otro chico gritó:

- ¡Ella es mía! –la tomó de la mano y se la llevó lejos, hacia la parte trasera del edificio principal, a un lote baldío que algunos chicos usaban para ocultarse de clases y que tanto Arnold como ella habían usado cuando el rubio no estaba dispuesto a estar entre demasiadas personas.

Arnold no la soltó hasta que estuvieron al otro lado y aun así, lo hizo apenas unos segundos, pues la tomó del rostro delicadamente, acercándola a su rostro, mirándole con miedo, percatándose de las palabras que había dicho. Helga sabía cómo era eso, ella había vivido esa sensación, el temer perder a alguien por decir las palabras menos esperadas. Y Arnold temblaba, lo sentía, pero no se atrevía a aferrarla a él como en otras ocasiones, no se ocultaba contra su pecho, aunque él mismo había comentado que desde hace unos meses ese gesto ya comenzaba a parecerle poco caballeroso.

Él simplemente la miraba, con la duda en los ojos y sus labios sin palabras que desearan escapar y corregirse.

- Soy tuya. –le dijo calmadamente, asintiendo. Todo eso era irónico, pues aunque lo había besado en San Lorenzo, no habían hablado de ese asunto, no habían tenido tiempo y en algún momento de la historia, Arnold debió concluir que ella uso ese medio para callar su desesperación. Pero en ese momento no estaban en medio de la selva, ni Arnold moría por dentro. En ese momento estaban solos y ella le explicaba, pacientemente, en pocas palabras que sí, que realmente, sinceramente, era de él.

- Helga… -negó con fuerza- No entiendes… No entiendes que yo…

- ¿Qué me necesitas para sonreír? ¿Qué no imaginas tu mundo sin mí? –sonrió culposa, porque la vida le había hecho verse a sí misma a través de él- ¿Qué estas roto y solo te sientes completo conmigo? Claro que lo entiendo… llevo rota más tiempo que tú… Solo tú me haces sentir que… estoy bien –sonrió ligeramente, desviando la mirada- ¿Y crees que no entiendo?

- ¡Yo te amo! –y casi lo soltó como con reproche, como si sintiera que ella no entendía la magnitud de la situación- ¡Yo te amo! –repitió, acunando el rostro femenino entre sus manos- Eres la luz que hace huir todo lo oscuro que quiere crecer en mí y devorarme. –ella sonrió de costado y acarició suavemente el rostro del chico. Lo sabía, Arnold siempre estaba al límite de caer en la oscura realidad y ser devorado por su grotesco y cruel rostro.

- Pues eres más lento de lo que pensaba, cabeza de balón. Tú eres la oscuridad que oculta las facciones burlescas y sádicas de mi realidad, las vuelves difusas. Me ayudas a sobrevivir y hasta… a vivir. –ella se había vuelto luz y él oscuridad.

Blanco y Negro. Orden y Caos. Como si el destino deseara explicarles que sin importar lo que ocurriese, estaban destinados a complementarse.

- Nunca te abandonaré. –le recordó, sin explicarle que ese juramento se lo había hecho primero ella misma años atrás, tiempo antes de San Lorenzo.

Arnold se relajó, sus manos se volvieron cálidas por primera vez en años y la atrajo contra él, abrazándola suavemente por la cintura, sintiendo por fin que nadie se la arrebataría. Esa luz se volvió el sol, algo que siempre estaría ahí en sus días, la calidez que lo mantenía con vida. Pero a diferencia del sol, se dijo, mientras la acercaba hasta poder besarla, él podía tocarla sin quemarse y más aún, podía disfrutar gratamente sus suaves caricias y la sensación cálida que obtenía cuando Helga suspiraba contra su boca. Porque ese momento, el mundo volvía a tener color y la humanidad tenía esperanza.

**Nota de Autora**: Cuando me dijeron que hiciera un "_What if…?_" de lo que hubiese ocurrido con la historia si es que los padres de Arnold nunca hubiesen aparecido o no los encontraran… lo único que pensé fue "_No habría historia_". Helga no se habría ido a Alemania, Arnold no sería Arnold. No hubiese habido una Gretel o un Will en la historia, ni una Lila cercana a Helga. Y cuando me vino esta idea para estos dos, esta relación de ambos aun funcionando me dije que tenía sentido. No sé ustedes.

Arnold siempre ha sido una persona dirigida hacia el mundo, interesado en los otros. Si es que hubiese ocurrido que él hubiese sufrido algo para retraerse, Helga hubiese tenido que abrir su coraza y dejar salir parte de ella para poder protegerlo. Así se complementan.

La historia no buscaba ser trágica, ni mostrar una debilidad de Arnold, sino de que, al igual que Helga se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas por la esperanza que le dio, él hizo lo mismo cuando ella lo mantuvo a flote.

La idea de un Arnold así me parece interesante, a veces estas realidades alternas que me ofrecen me parecen un gran borrador para posibles trabajos a futuro. Y eso se los agradezco, me hacen ver el mundo, el universo mismo que tengo en mi mente, desde otra perspectiva, con otros cristales de realidad. Y eso es emocionante ¿Lo ven? Les debo muchísimo, mis queridos lectores. Muchísimo.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus buenos deseos. Estoy completamente saludable y en primera línea, lista para crear y compartir más con ustedes. Su pícara escritora está a sus órdenes, una vez más.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	4. Vino Añejo

**Vino añejo.**

_Los viejos hábitos se repiten._

A Gretel nunca le habían preguntado sobre su primer amor. A pesar que explicaba que solo se había enamorado dos veces en su vida. Las personas no parecían realmente interesadas por el primero. La alemana había supuesto que era porque todo el mundo suponía que era alguien no conocido y ¿Para qué quieres escuchar nombres que no conoces y lugares que no pueden ser imaginados? Ella misma a veces se olvidaba que había dos tipos de Gretel, la de esa ciudad perdida de la mano de la humanidad, en donde podía jugar a ser una soberana porque no había nadie más como ella y la Gretel, en Alemania, que era líder del equipo de kung fu de Berlín, tenía un puñado de amigos y sus diversiones eran muy diferentes a la de la Gretel de Hillwood. Principalmente porque había más cosas que hacer.

Solo Helga sabía de su primer amor ¡Que novedad! A su prima le contaba todo, esperaba que esa rubia agradeciera el voto de confianza… Pero ni siquiera Helga lo vio venir. Nunca sospechó, ni mucho menos sus alertas se activaron cuando el patrón se repitió, posiblemente porque estaba distraída jugando a la cacería del lobo.

Pero Gretel si recordaba bien, su primer amor había sido cuando ella cumplió doce años, meses antes de conocer a Helga. Ella se había enamorado del regalo que le dio su padre. Algunas chicas conseguían ropa, otras celulares, computadoras, libros. Cosas así. Ella había obtenido todo lo de la lista, esos eran sus regalos pequeños, de cualquier persona. Pero el regalo principal, el que celebraba sus doce años, había sido el que le dio su padre: un chofer. Por supuesto, con un auto incluido, pero lo que le impresionó a Gretel fue el hombre que la llevaría a cualquier lugar que ella deseara. Alger Baum tenía veinte años y estaba estudiando a distancia para ser contador. Él tenía cabello castaño rojizo lacio, recogido en una coleta baja, un cuerpo delgado y alto. Alger tenía las manos de pianista, eso recordaba Gretel, dedos largos y cuando los movía, sus músculos le recordaban al movimiento de las velas de un barco naval, suaves y precisas, en azotes poderosos por fuerzas incalculables. El hombre sonreía cálidamente y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por ligeras pecas. A Gretel le gustó desde el primer momento, le estrechó la mano con seguridad y le deseo feliz cumpleaños. La llamó _señorita_ con una sonrisa pícara. Alger escuchaba rock y metal, todo en inglés, lo cantaba con fuerza y cuando nadie lo veía azotaba el volante del auto al ritmo de la batería. Gretel se enamoró de él ilusamente. Muy tontamente. Porque sabía que nunca tendría oportunidad con ese hombre de mirada esmeralda que tenía el diente canino roto y solo lo volvía más genial.

Dos años después Alger presentó la renuncia, la abrazó con fuerza disculpándose por el atrevimiento y le besó la frente. Él nunca sospechó cuando lo espiaba en las noches, ni supo el impacto que había creado en ella. Alger se fue de su vida, sin romperle el corazón pero Gretel se juró que cuando creciera ningún amor se le haría imposible. No importaría la edad ni nada.

Pero eso quedó casi en el olvido con el pasar del tiempo. Gretel se adaptó a nuevas prioridades, vivió nuevas relaciones y Alger se volvió un platónico y dulce recuerdo de seductores movimientos cuando bailaba rock.

La primera noche en la casa de huéspedes la sintió como si se adentrara en una cultura milenaria, en el templo preciado y perdido. Nunca había estado tan emocionada, curioseando la sala o mirando la degastada mesa del comedor que si hablara se quejaría por el maltrato que había recibido de los vivarachos inquilinos. La alemana se estiró en la punta de sus pies, andando descalza, admirando la limpieza del suelo. Le gustaba andar en shorts flojos y camisetas holgadas cuando estaba en casa, le daba la comodidad necesaria de decir que ese era su hogar.

La chica se detuvo repentinamente cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió. En un par de movimientos se puso atrás de un cómodo sillón verde oliva y se aferró a este, mirando hacia el hall. Una voz en su interior se reía por su actitud defensiva, pero viejos hábitos no se perdían. Un hombre alto se presentó frente a ella, tenía la piel tostada por el sol, su cabello dorado estaba oscurecido, tenía el rostro alargado, la barbilla partida y la mirada oscura. Gretel sintió que el corazón le daba un ligero palpitar de antaño y sonrió suavemente, avanzando ágilmente, rodeando el sofá y llegando al hombre que le observaba con sorpresa.

- Tú no eres Helga. –comentó en voz alta.

- Usted no es Papa Noel, pero no me quejo. –se encogió suavemente de hombros, sonriendo de lado- Soy Gretel, la prima de Helga. –explicó, girándose sobre sus pies, pasando por alto la presentación del hombre y encaminándose hacia la cocina- Asumo que desea algo de comer, dada la hora que es y en el trabajo no suelen alimentar como se debe a la gente.

- Yo… -Miles rápidamente dejó su maletín en el suelo, sorprendido y siguió a la chica, sintiéndose un extraño en su propia casa- En realidad… eso me encantaría.

- Lo supuse. –la rubia le observó sobre su hombro, conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa. Oh… era verdad, ya no era la torpe puberta del pasado- ¿Contundente o ligero?

- ¿Ah…? –Gretel se giró rápidamente, logrando que su cabello se levantara y recién en ese momento el hombre se percató que estaban en la cocina en la oscuridad, con la chica sosteniendo la puerta de la refrigeradora y siendo iluminada por la luz de la misma, mostrando una sonrisa gatuna que le recordó la célebre frase de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_- Muchas veces he visto un gato sin sonrisa, pero nunca he visto una sonrisa sin un gato. –la alemana sonrió de costado y levantó el rostro de la misma manera en que lo haría un gato orgulloso pero no dijo nada.

- Si desea comer contundente o solo algo ligero. –se explicó en su lugar, cruzándose de brazos, en ese momento Miles se percató de como la camiseta ligeramente caía, dejando ver su hombro descubierto y se preguntó si no sentía frío al andar así.

- Ligero, por favor. –el hombre se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y notó como la chica se movía por su propia cuenta, sacaba una jarra de té con limones enteros dentro y le disponía un vaso. La chica abrió frente a él, con destreza, un pan y dispuso albóndigas en salsa roja dentro y calentó en una sartén- Dios, que descortés soy ¿Por qué te dejo servirme tú a mí? –preguntó, intentando levantarse y ella le observó, sonriendo de costado.

- Porque solo una persona puede mandar en la cocina. Y a menos que desee luchar cuerpo a cuerpo por el mando, se sentará ahí y me permitirá servirle. También me gusta ser bien tratada después del trabajo. –explicó, sacando el emparedado del sartén y disponiéndolo frente al hombre- Disfrute. –ronroneó, sentándose. Tal vez no sabía cocinar pero sabía calentar comida de maneras deliciosas.

- Pues… gracias, Gretel. –ella inclinó suavemente el rostro, en manera de agradecimiento y él se dispuso a comer. Aunque sabía que la sazón era de su madre y el té posiblemente lo había hecho Arnold, no pudo evitar halagar la comida- Delicioso.

- Lo sé, es lo que cené esta noche. –la rubia se apoyó hacia atrás y se cruzó de piernas, moviendo suavemente su pie derecho. Miles se distrajo momentáneamente por su forma constante de no quedarse quieta, le daba una antigua sensación de juventud y nostalgia que le embriagaba el pecho- Y… ¿Cómo se llama usted? –consultó, disfrutando de la cara de sorpresa que ponía el hombre al caer en cuenta que nunca se había presentado.

- Miles… Miles Shortman. –respondió, sonriendo apenado, atrás de su vaso de té, notando como la sonrisa de la chica por un momento flaqueaba.

- Oh… -se estiró hacia atrás, levantando sus brazos, dejando que la camiseta subiera ligeramente sobre su vientre, mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos, conteniendo expresión alguna de sorpresa- Bueno, señor Shortman, es hora de volver con mi prima. Pero… -se levantó ágilmente y le sonrió- ha sido un placer conocerlo.

- Igualmente. –admitió, siguiéndola con la mirada, la rubia se detuvo en la puerta y le regreso a ver.

- ¿Le gusta el rock and roll? –preguntó, mirándolo sobre su hombro.

- En realidad es mi género favorito.

- Me lo supuse. –comentó tranquilamente, dirigiéndose a los escalones y llegando al departamento que compartía con su prima. Al entrar encontró a Helga peleando con una ecuación y parecía que esta le estaba ganando a la rubia- ¿Sabes? Cuando me contaste sobre tu casi suegro, diciéndome que era amable, aventurero, carismático, inteligente y todo eso olvidaste dos cosas importantes. –Helga enmarcó la ceja extrañada, sin saber de qué estaba hablando Gretel- Enseñarme una foto de él y decirme ¡Que era extremadamente atractivo!

- ¿Te lo encontraste? –preguntó divertida, notando el fastidio en la alemana.

- Y pensé que era un inquilino ¿Cómo iba a saber que el enfermero tendría un padre tan atractivo como un hijo del sol? –consultó, despegándose de la puerta y encaminándose a su habitación.

- Oye, que es casado. –le advirtió, en broma.

- Pero no invisible, bruja. No invisible. –ronroneó, encerrándose en la habitación.

Eso era irónico en realidad. Siempre se había dicho que nada le detendría, pero ¿No eran motivos suficientes el que fuese el padre del niño de los sueños de Helga? ¿No era suficiente que estuviese casado? Su moral era demasiado fuerte. Gretel cerró los ojos, sonriendo. Bien, soñar, mirar y calentarse con el fuego, no eran pecados para nadie.

_El ritmo de antiguos recuerdos_

Miles la alcanzó a ver en la puerta de la casa de huéspedes, era una mujer de estilizada figura que no recordaba se hospedara con ellos. Tal vez fuese una visita para alguno de los inquilinos. Pero ya era entrada la noche, por lo que no tenía sentido que fuese de esa manera ¿Quién haría visitas a esa hora? Tal vez quisiera una habitación. El hombre se apresuró, reparando en la manera en que la estilizada dama sostenía su portafolio contra sus piernas y hacía malabares para lograr alcanzar sus llaves, lo cual fue más intricado. Al llegar al inicio de las escaleras, Miles notó que era una mujer de estatura mediana, de largas piernas que se mostraban sin escrúpulo y sensualmente hasta perderse en una falda corta de oficina color borgoña que resaltaba su piel de marfil. La chaqueta se le ceñía a su fina cintura y llegaba hasta sus caderas, dejando lucir su trasero que perfectamente inclinado se lucía muy cerca de él. La mujer no se daba cuenta de cómo se movía completamente mientras murmuraba contra su portafolio, tal era su desesperación que un mechón de cabello se había soltado de su moño alto y rozaba constantemente su cuello, en un coqueto movimiento. Miles tragó en seco y subió las escaleras rápidamente, sacando su llavero y metiéndolo dentro del cerrojo, abriendo la puerta, sonriendo encantadoramente, le lanzó una mirada rápida a la mujer, pero solo logró captar su astuta sonrisa ladeada en un delicioso color bronce oscuro.

- Permíteme ayudarte. –abrió la puerta del todo y con la otra mano tomó el portafolio, la mujer pasó junto a él, avanzando cadenciosamente junto, dejándole sentir el roce de su cadera golpear sutilmente la suya. Un profundo _déjà v_u lo embriagó cuando se encontró siguiendo el ritmo del golpeteo de los zapatos de tacón sobre la madera pulida. Esa embriagadora mujer, con perfume cítrico, se movía como si siguiera el ritmo de una canción que solo ella conociera, notó como llevaba sus manos lejos de su vista y luego la chaqueta caía de sus hombros hasta colgar de su mano, dejándola en una blusa de tirantes blanca.

- Gracias Miles. –la voz le sorprendió, más cuando la misteriosa mujer se giró, demostrando ser la prima mayor de Helga, la jovencita que vivía con ellos, cantaba rock and roll en la mañana y sonreía astutamente cuando hablaba en la mesa antes de reírse de manera felina y desaparecer de su vista con un saludo amistoso pero divertido. Ella, la joven de dieciséis años, con una blusa color perla y en un escote en forma de corazón que en su fina figura resaltaba su perfecta cintura. La alemana de palabras mordazas, que apenas era una niña. Ella, sonriéndole con un encantador misterio, haciéndole sentir en la universidad una vez más. Gretel… esta joven con el mismo encanto seductor natural, sin sobre exigencias, que una vez había visto en su adorada Marie, solo que de manera oscura, como si tejiera trampas invisibles frente a él y está ni siquiera se diese cuenta. Tan natural. Tan peligrosa. Gretel dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, mirándolo- ¿No sabías que era yo?

- ¿Qué haces vestida así? –no pudo evitarlo, la sorpresa le llevaba a la imprudencia.

- ¿Insinúas… que me retire la ropa? –preguntó, fingiendo una ingenuidad que él no le creyó, más aún por la manera en que su sonrisa deseaba escapar de su boca.

- Obviamente no. –Miles se cruzó de brazos, mirándola fijamente- ¿Qué haces a esta hora de la noche y vestida así? –Gretel lanzó una mirada a su atuendo de oficina y luego a él, sin comprender- Eres una estudiante de preparatoria.

- Y asistente en el local de mi tío Bob. Esta ropa me hace ver mayor y eso da seguridad a los clientes. –explicaba despacio, avanzando a él, con sus manos sobre sus caderas y él notó, sorprendido, que sus caderas de fémina se movían al ritmo de la música tropical que solamente escuchaba él en su cabeza ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Miles dio un paso hacia atrás y ella sonrió de lado, al descubrirlo. Demonios- Creo que me veo de unos veintidós años, un poco más, un poco menos ¿No crees? Me veo legal. –él asintió despacio y sin darse cuenta su espalda se golpeó directamente contra la puerta de salida, haciéndola reír- ¿Y qué haces tú a esta hora?

- Doy clases en la universidad, salgo algo tarde de allá y usualmente Stella va a verme, pero últimamente ha tenido muchas rondas en el hospital. –comenta, desviando la mirada. Stella y su pasión por ayudar, seguía comportándose con una entrega ciega que le hacía olvidarse de su seguridad o prioridades varias, empujándola a pasar lejos de su familia sin percatarse ¿Por qué pensaba eso? ¿Por qué recordaba a Marie y sus movimientos mágicos y a Stella lejos de casa, muy lejos?

- Oh, debes estar agotado. Nosotros tuvimos una reunión y luego nos invitaron a comer. No recuerdo en qué parte el hijo de nuestro cliente me sacó a bailar. –admitió, con una sonrisa traviesa- Pero comenzó a hablar de que era abogado y de su prestigioso grupo pero yo viajé al mundo de los sueños muy rápido. –Miles sonrió divertido y sin darse cuenta la siguió a la sala, donde la vio sentarse en su sillón favorito, dejar caer sus afilados zapatos y acurrucarse cómodamente. Por lo que él terminó parado frente a ella, mirándola sin saber qué hacía ahí y no en su cama ¿Eso había sonado tan extraño como parecía? Por suerte solo lo había pensado. Además, se aclaró, se refería a que hacía él ahí en lugar de estar él en su cama… y ella en la cama de ella.- ¿Y tú día?

- Jóvenes apasionados por la Historia pero con mayor pasión por el debate sobre culturas milenarias. Yo comencé a aburrirme del exceso de información. –admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Oh… eres un terrible profesor. –bromeó ella- Mira que no prestar atención a tus alumnos…

- No cuando son las diez de la noche y solo quiero ir a dormir… ¿He sonado como un viejo, verdad? –preguntó, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, logrando que ella contuviese entre sus labios de bronce una pícara risa.

- No te ves como un viejo. –debatió- Pero sé que te hará sentir mejor. –Gretel sacó su celular del bolsillo de su blusa, uno que estaba a un costado y él no se había dado cuenta que estuviera ahí. No que estuviese observándola tan fijamente. La joven buscó en su celular y en un rápido movimiento se paró y dejó sonar la música. Rápidamente Miles sonrió al reconocerla y ella movió su pie al ritmo- Si yo disfruto de esta música ¿Qué tan viejo puedes ser? Además… hay cosas, como el vino, que son más refinados y deliciosos cuando el tiempo pasa. Miles, deberías estar orgulloso de tu sabor robusto ¿No crees? –no supo por qué pero al escucharla se sonrojó, ella en lugar de clavar su mirada añil en él, observaba su celular y comenzó a murmurar el ritmo de "_Heartbreak Hotel_" de Elvis Presley. El hombre se sorprendió al escucharla, Gretel no tenía la voz más melodiosa del mundo pero se podía sentir la pasión que emanaba. Además, era difícil cantar al rey, más con una voz de doncella. Pero no pudo evitar contagiarse del ritmo y golpeó sus palmas sobre sus piernas, logrando que Gretel sonriera y moviera sus caderas al suave ritmo, logrando hacer que Miles olvidara que estaba tratando con una adolescente que podía sacudir con fuerza su cuerpo al final de cada coro y casi ronroneaba cuando, mirándolo a los ojos, cantaba junto a él "_I get so lonely I could die._"

El hombre intentó preguntarle algo pero ella estiró su dedo índice y lo apoyó sobre los labios masculinos, mientras negaba y susurraba "_Hey now, if your baby leaves you and you got a tale to tell._" y él se reía sin poder evitarlo cuando la escuchó decir con pasión "_Just take a walk down lonely street to heartbreak hotel_". Si, a él tampoco le gustaba que le interrumpieran cuando cantaba, cuando era _su_ momento. Gretel se retiró el moño de su cabello y sacudió su cabeza al final acorde la última nota que sonaba.

- Rock and roll, baby. –sonrió la rubia, soltando el rostro hacia tras pero conteniendo las ganas de reír.

- ¿Papá? –ambos se quedaron estáticos, contra la pared, escuchando los pasos de Arnold bajar las escaleras. Por alguna razón ambos se miraron preocupados y la alemana le tomó de la mano y lo jaló a la cocina, escondiéndose atrás de la puerta de la misma. La sensación de la juventud los llevó a pegarse uno contra el otro, casi como si viniera la autoridad a atraparlos fuera de hora y solo el pequeño espacio atrás de la puerta podía salvarlos. Miles la abrazó suavemente por la cintura y ella se apoyó contra su pecho. Ambos conteniendo la risa- ¿Papá…? –Arnold había llegado a la planta baja- Creí que oí su voz… -se dijo el chico sorprendido.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? –Gretel levantó la mirada hacia el hombre de piel tostada y mandíbula que deseaba morder ligeramente antes de besarlo por lo cerca que estaban- No estábamos haciendo nada. –le recordó, separándose de él, logrando que Miles soltara una carcajada y delatara su posición.

La alemana abrió la puerta y salió tranquilamente, levantando su mano para saludar al chico, que la miró con sorpresa, más cuando Miles salió atrás de ella.

- Lo siento, enfermero. Nos pusimos a escuchar música mientras charlábamos del trabajo. –comentó casualmente Gretel, con el cinismo de sonar natural.

- ¿Te despertamos, campeón? –preguntó Miles, avanzando hacia su hijo, notando que este estaba en pijama.

- Algo así ¿Y mamá? –preguntó, mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras, seguido de Miles. Gretel se encogió de hombros, sintiendo como la presencia de Arnold había roto el encanto atemporal, donde ni ese cálido hombre ni ella tenían un pasado, una edad o un mundo de diferencia.

- Yo me voy a dormir, caballeros. –sonrió a ambos y tomó su maletín, pasando junto a ellos- Tengan una buena noche y si no pueden dormir bien, recuerden… un buen vaso de vino añejo caliente calma las necesidades del alma. –soltó, notando un suave sonrojo en Miles y como Arnold le observaba sin entender.

La alemana entró a su departamento y se tuvo que decir…que se había quemado un poco jugando con fuego, pero había valido tanto la pena…

_Arder en llamas_

Lo miró sin poder evitarlo. Lo observó desde su posición segura, sabiendo que la puerta estaba con seguro y nadie más que ellos dos estaban en la habitación. Y su propio orgullo se regodeó de haber medido todas las posibilidades que hubiese para explicar el por qué estaba ahí. Lo mejor es que podía observarlo, sentado en su viejo sillón, en su oficina privada dentro de la casa de huéspedes, completamente dormido por el agotamiento y el estrés.

Gretel se movió ágilmente a su cercanía y notó que en la mesita junto a él descansaba una botella de vino tinto y una copa vacía. La alemana se estiró suavemente sobre él y respiró hondo cerca de la boca cálida, sintiendo que no era solo una copa la que había resbalado por sus labios hasta dentro de él. Tal vez dormía producto también del alcohol. Ella, sin poder evitarlo se sentó en el brazo del sillón, tan cerca de él que podía caer sobre su regazo, sus dedos rápidamente se deslizaron por el cabello corto y bajaron por la mejilla del hombre, sintiendo las asperezas a su tacto.

Dios, era demasiado atractivo y dulce, parecía un fruto prohibido en todo el sentido de la palabra, con posibilidades de matarla por el veneno o elevarla a la gloria. Y todo lo que podía pensar era en lo justificado de cada uno de sus movimientos. Porque solo veía a un pobre hombre con una mujer dedicada a su trabajo para olvidarse sus tiempos tortuosos en la selva y sin saber que descuidaba a su esposo porque el resto del tiempo cuidaba a su hijo. Un hombre lleno de energía, pasiones, destreza, que necesitaba ser observado con admiración y asombro. Un hombre de labios cálidos bajo las yemas de sus dedos y una mirada oscura que le observaba fijamente.

Gretel abrió los ojos al notar que había sido descubierta pero antes de poder decir algo, Miles la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló con fuerza, logrando que cayera sobre su regazo. La alemana apenas sintió su cercanía porque la boca que había estado fantaseando con tanta fuerza la besaba apasionadamente, deslizándose dentro de su boca con pasión y las grandes manos de pianista se metían bajo su camiseta holgada y tocaban su espalda completamente desnuda, logrando que ella gimiera contra su boca.

La alemana simplemente tomó cualquier idea racional y la lanzó lejos de ella, mientras tomaba el rostro masculino y devoraba su boca con maestría, demostrándole que había mucho más de lo que ella podía darle.

- Me has estado tentando ¿Verdad…? –le susurró el hombre, cerrando sus manos sobre el trasero femenino, Gretel dio un respingón y se acomodó mejor sobre él, serpenteando sobre sus caderas mientras asentía.

- Me dijeron que no tocara… no que no mirara. –murmuró, lamiendo su mentón y mordiéndolo justo ahí, con una mirada pícara y añil.

- Ahora… estas tocando. –le recordó, cerrando con fuerza sus manos sobre ella. Miles tenía un cálido aroma a vino tinto y canela. Solo quería beber de ahí hasta quedarse agotada.

- Soy pésima con las reglas… -juró, bajando sus manos por el pecho masculino, buscando llegar a su cinturón. Pero su razón volvió a ella como un bumerang. Ese hombre bajo ella, ligeramente borracho era el padre del chico que Helga amaba. Ese padre bajo ella estaba casado, tenía un hijo que había dejado en la orfandad por años y ¿Ella qué estaba planeando hacer? ¿Interponerse? ¿Dividir? ¿Jugar a ser la amante y la maldita?

Gretel se movió con brusquedad, casi tropezando cuando logró pararse y negó con fuerza.

- No… esto no va a volver a pasar. –juró, arreglándose. Miles parecía haber sido golpeado por el mismo bumerang por cómo se observaba las manos con sorpresa y repudio en medidas iguales- Voy a buscar otro lugar donde vivir. –murmuró, quitándole el seguro a la puerta. Maldita tentación.

- No… no es necesario. –el hombre se levantó rápidamente, estirando su mano a ella.

- Lo es. Usted y yo lo sabemos, señor Shortman. –susurró, saliendo de ahí. Sí, habría que ponerle el doble de esfuerzo con Helga para conquistar al enfermero pero por lo menos no sería con traiciones y engaños. La chica corrió a su departamento y entró en este, con el corazón agitado. Helga le observó con sorpresa, mientras picaba una cebolla.

- No se puede vivir de vino añejo. –fue todo lo que dijo la alemana, antes de ir a su habitación- Voy a darme un baño. –comentó.

- Si encuentras tu sentido y lógica, avísame. –comentó casualmente la otra chica, retomando su tarea.

Buena idea, pensó la alemana, necesitaba recordarse que con todo, había que vivir en un mundo lógico.

**Nota de Autora: **He tenido una semana agotadora, para decir poco, hoy trabajé con niños once horas de corrido. Once. Así que se imaginarán mi agotamiento total. Pero esto debí subirlo ayer, pero ayer fue el cumpleaños de un amigo y cuando llegué acá solo quería dormir y pensar que no es bueno salir a celebrar entre semana.

Espero que les guste. Esta es una de las peticiones más raras que me hicieron, así que espero que haya quedado bien.

Nos leemos.

Nocturna4.


	5. Una serie de eventos inesperados

**Una serie de eventos inesperados**

_La Educación Media_

Gerald se consideraba un sujeto con suerte, era su primer año en la Educación Media, había logrado ingresar al equipo de baloncesto y parecía que Chloe había cambiado y mostraba un sincero interés por él. Nada podía salir mejor para él, en ese momento todo lucía como si fuese el chico más afortunado del mundo.

- Oh… ¿Qué es esto? –y hablando de Chloe…

Gerald se detuvo repentinamente y asomó su rostro para observar hacia la parte trasera del coliseo donde había escuchado la voz de la chica. Le sorprendió lo que observó, estaba ahí Pataki, con los puños apretados y completamente roja de furia, frente a ella estaba Chloe notoriamente herida y más atrás algunas de sus amigas, entre ellas Maria y Connie. Chloe recogió algo del suelo que Gerald no pudo observar y sonrió de costado, guardándolo.

- ¡Dame eso! –reclamó Helga, con notoria preocupación en su rostro.

- ¡Esto es tan vergonzoso! ¡Oh Dios! –la pelinegra comenzó a reírse con fuerza- No puedo creerlo ¡Cuando todo el mundo lo vea! Espera… -Chloe sonrió con inocencia y Gerald recordó que era de la misma manera en que hace años lo observó a él para engañarlo, de la misma manera en que lo había estado observando últimamente- Hagamos un trato, Pataki, seamos gente civilizada.

- Jamás. –juró la rubia, removiéndose inquieta en su lugar, observando con completa preocupación el bolsillo donde había escondido Chloe aquello tan importante.

- Pero si no me has escuchado, Pataki. –la chica se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo su suave sonrisa- No le dices a nadie sobre mi pequeña jugarreta con Gerald…

- ¿Jugarreta? ¡Plenas jugar con el corazón del cabello de espagueti! ¿Qué tan niña eres para pensar que eso es jugar o una broma? –preguntó Helga, sorprendiendo al chico, que se ocultó mejor en su lugar ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Mi _pequeña_ jugarreta… -recalcó Chloe- y yo te regreso tu patético secreto. Tú solo deja que ocurra ¿Qué le debes a Gerald? Nada… En realidad… -la chica llevó sus finos dedos hacia sus labios, fingiendo meditar- él ha sido malo contigo. Hasta te estoy haciendo un favor.

- En verdad ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida? No lo acepto. No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Johanssen ¿Qué tan difícil es de entender para tu cerebrito rizado? Quédate con el relicario. No me importa, has lo que quieras. –se cruzó de brazos, aunque Gerald pudo jurarlo, hundido en la sorpresa, que Helga estaba temblando de miedo ¿Por qué le defendía tanto? ¿Por qué era buena con él?

La campana sonó, recalcando la hora del receso. Chloe observó a sus costados, notando como se acercaba la gente.

- Bien… tú ganas. No le haré nada, Pataki. Pero ahora me perteneces y esto… -tocó el lugar donde había guardado el relicario- es nuestro pequeño contrato. –Chloe se giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo, seguida de sus amigas.

Helga cayó suavemente de rodillas, completamente agotada, se cubrió con su gorra de béisbol y golpeó con fuerza el suelo, conteniendo el deseo de gritar, de protestar, de maldecir al universo entero. Le dolía el pecho y tenía miedo, pero su cerebro, su maldita moral con la voz de Arnold, le decía que había hecho lo correcto. Y no se arrepentía. A un par de pasos del abismo no sentía temor.

- ¿Pataki? –la chica levantó el rostro con sorpresa, al observar a Gerald parado frente a ella, con el rostro completamente atónito- ¿Estas… bien?

- Claro que estoy bien, zopenco. –con dificultad se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo- ¿Una no puede tener un momento para sí misma sin levantar sospechas del resto de personas o qué?

- Pat… Helga… oí todo. –le informó, avanzando a ella- Lo que ocurrió…

- ¡Hey! –la chica dio un salto hacia atrás, defensiva- ¿Qué oíste?

- El cómo cuidaste de mi ingenuo ser. –admitió, bajando la mirada- Lo oí todo. Helga... vamos a recuperar lo que te quitaron. Aún estamos a tiempo. –le ofreció, buscando con la mirada al grupo de Chloe y sus amigos.

- No… -Helga se cruzó de brazos, mirando el suelo- Hagas lo que hagas, Johanssen, déjalas ir. Y pase lo que pase… no dejes que nadie se entere lo que oíste. –le advirtió seriamente.

- Pero…

- Ahora es muy tarde, ella tiene algo demasiado importante. –Helga metió las manos en sus bolsillos- Así que olvídalo.

- Lo lamento, Helga. En verdad. Yo…

- ¿Quién te dio derecho de decirme por mi nombre? –preguntó, arqueando su ceja- Recuerda tu posición, inferior plumero.

- Lo que tú digas… Helga. –sonrió de costado, logrando que ella le golpeara en el hombro pero luego riera con él ¿Quién lo diría? Helga no solo era una buena chica, sino una asombrosa.

_Preparatoria_

Entonces, recapitulando. Él tuvo que quedarse completamente en silencio sobre lo que había ocurrido y dejar que su culpa lo matara cuando todo se había levantado en contra de Helga. Cada vez que él buscaba defenderla, ella le tapaba la boca, lo arrastraba lejos y lo regañaba. Chloe tenía algo importante para ella ¿Qué? No era de su incumbencia. Pero era importante y si él hablaba o hacía algo, solo la destrozaría. Al pasar el tiempo los rumores acabaron pero Helga quedó apartada de todo el mundo. Gerald no podía hacer ningún acercamiento público a ella, porque eso delataría que sabía algo. Todo ese tema del racismo era estúpido. Pero podía llamarla, hablar con ella o quedar a veces después de clases. Al inicio había sido completamente difícil lograr que ella lo dejara acceder, pero su moral no le permitía dejar que ella pasara por todo eso, sola. Con el tiempo se había ganado la simpatía de la chica y de a poco había entendido cuando quedarse callado y cuando podía bromear con ella sin salir gravemente herido. Poco a poco concluyó que a Helga le gustaba Arnold e intentó ayudarla, pero su amigo parecía ligeramente resentido con lo ocurrido en San Lorenzo y por lo que le había _hecho _a la _pobre _ de Chloe. Así que Arnold no sentía nada por ella, Helga se estaba resignando ¿Y él? Encontraba cada vez menos interesante el papel de ser Cupido en todo eso. No se le daba bien. Para rematar Helga se había mudado al lujoso departamento de su prima Gretel, una alemana interesante pero completamente peligrosa si no eras de su agrado. Por suerte para él, la chica lo encontraba encantador y una buena influencia para Helga y lo permitía entrar.

- ¿Y has pensado en avanzar? –consultó, sentado sobre el mesón de la cocina, mirando como la rubia se movía, preparando unas chuletas en cerveza. Eso también era importante ¡Helga G. Pataki cocinaba! Y no lo hacía mal, en realidad le ponía un empeño poco esperado y sorprendente. Gerald se estaba haciendo fanático de la manera en que experimentaba con comida extranjera.

- ¿Avanzar en que, Geraldo? –ella le observó sobre su hombro, enmarcando una ceja- ¿Insinúas que cocine más rápido? –preguntó, con cierto tono de molestia que él ya comprendía que no era verdad.

- Podría ser, me muero de hambre. –el chico se palmó el vientre un par de veces pero no llegó a más, en un movimiento tenía a Helga agarrándole del borde de su camiseta y atentando con golpearlo, su puño se alzaba amenazadoramente cerca de su cara y recordó la vieja táctica de Will. Sin pensarlo, Gerald se inclinó hacia ella y besó uno de sus nudillos. No llegó a más.

La chica pegó un grito, lo empujó y trastabilló hacia atrás, golpeándose contra la cocina y golpeando con su codo el mango del sartén, logrando que este saliera volando. Por puro instinto lo atrapó entre sus manos aunque las chuletas habían salido volando y la cerveza se había esparcido por todas partes. Por suerte apenas acaba de iniciar y nada estaba caliente… exceptuando por el sartén.

- ¡Helga! –le regañó el chico, lanzándose a ella a la par que esta quitaba las manos y el pesado sartén caía entre ambos. La rubia no pudo contener las ganas de gritar y sacudió las manos, por la quemadura- ¿Pero qué estás pensando?

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? –gritó ella, completamente enojada- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! –ordenó.

- ¡Pues tendré que desobedecer esa orden! –le replicó Gerald, tomándola de la muñeca y llevándosela con él al baño, donde había un botiquín de auxilios. La sentó en el borde de la bañera y llenó una bandeja con agua helada- Mete las manos ahí.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso. –repitió, aunque le hizo caso, sintiendo la calma inmediata al meter sus dedos, suspiro profundamente pero su mirada de molestia no se apartaba de ella- ¡Si lo vuelves a hacer te mato!

- Pero Will lo hace y no te molesta. –le dijo en un murmullo fastidioso. Él lo había visto, Helga pasaba con su prima y el mejor amigo de esta y en varias ocasiones, cuando lo amenazaba este se inclinaba y hacía ese mismo gesto pero ella solo rodaba los ojos y se alejaba ¿Por qué él no podía? ¡Ellos dos tenían más historia que ella con el pelirrojo! ¡Eso era discriminación! ¡Vil discriminación!

- Él lo hace relajadamente. Tú lo haces con esa cara de seductor que me da ganas de rompértela a golpes. –le explicó, fulminándolo con la mirada, apretando sus labios al terminar. Gerald giró los ojos y comenzó a ponerle una crema contra las quemaduras en la palma de las manos, escuchándola quejarse- Idiota.

- Infantil. –susurró, levantando la mirada- Lo que quería decir es que avanzaras respecto a Arnold. –ella se congeló por el nombre, pero Gerald había notado como no era la misma reacción que años atrás- Hay muchos chicos que preguntan por ti y hablan bien de ti.

- ¿Y Phoebe? –él le observó con extrañeza- En lugar de darme consejos ¿Por qué no buscas a Phoebe? –él detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y le observó con seriedad.

- Eso está en el pasado. –concluyó, retomando su tarea.

- ¿Por qué…? –Helga había hablado en tono defensivo, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Porque éramos solo niños. Ninguno de los dos buscó al otro. Ya es algo del pasado. Las cosas han cambiado, yo he cambiado. Ella ha cambiado. Todos lo hemos hecho. –terminó de vendar las manos de la chica y se levantó- Tú has cambiado, Helga.

- ¿Y por eso debería buscar otro chico?

- Si, alguien que no tema tocarte… -murmuró, apartando la mirada.

_Vacaciones_

No sabía que tan bueno era eso. Las vacaciones habían iniciado y como era planificado, Gretel y ella irían a Alemania a pasar el verano. Por lo general nadie iba a despedirlas porque se veía estúpido, pero Will y Gerald habían coordinado hacer oídos sordos a las dos chicas y acompañarlas. Hasta ahí todo bien, pero cuando vio llegar a Arnold acompañando a su amigo le sorprendió ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿A las dos de la mañana de un lunes? Helga se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva, mientras intentaba escuchar a Gretel darle indicaciones a Will para mantenerse en contacto. Pero le costaba apartar la mirada del rubio sobre ella, tan frío y serio que le extrañaba ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí?

- ¡Hey! –parpadeó sorprendida y se percató que Gerald estaba sorpresivamente cerca y sonriendo de manera burlona- ¿Ya extrañándonos de antemano?

- Púdrete, Geraldo. –apoyó sus manos sobre sus caderas y movió su rostro en forma de saludo hacia Arnold- Cabeza de Balón…

- Helga… -el chico avanzó de manera recelosa ¿Qué hacía ahí si no estaba cómodo en esa situación? ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo?

- ¿Por qué te vas por tanto tiempo? No entiendo cómo puedes irte por todas las vacaciones –se quejó Gerald, intentando traer un tema de conversación.

- Tenemos familia allá, amigos, que nos extrañan. Ella no solo te pertenece a ti, bombón. –respondió soberbiamente Gretel.

- ¿Pertenecer? –Arnold había murmurado y Helga había sido la única en escucharlo, por instinto se alejó de él ligeramente, encontrándose más cerca de Gerald.

- Me agrada cambiar de ambiente. –susurró la rubia, cargando su pesado bolso donde llevaba dos libros diferentes y una gruesa libreta de anotaciones.

- Bueno, le darás un respiro a esta ciudad. –bromeó el pelinegro, logrando que Helga diera un paso decisivo hacia él y levantara su puño, pero esquivando el gesto del mismo cuando notó que quería atraparla, de manera tan natural que resultaba sorpresivo- Oh… así que quieres jugar. –Gerald sonrió de manera cruel y amenazó con abalanzarse a ella, pero rápidamente esta lo empujó y le observó con seriedad, hacer todo eso en frente de Arnold le incomodaba, más cuando este lucía cada vez más molesto ¿Acaso le enojaba que le robara a su amigo?- ¿Qué?

- Nada… Solo que te pones muy intenso en público y me da ganas de golpearte. –le lanzó una mirada a su prima y esta sonrió imperceptiblemente.

- Hey, desgarbada… Tiempo de hacer el chequeo… el aeropuerto estadounidense es una eternidad con su seguridad. –la alemana se despidió del grupo, jalando a su prima, sabiendo que esta necesitaba salir de ahí y entrar a la zona segura que el pasaporte le daba.

- ¡Helga! –la chica se detuvo sorpresivamente, mirando como Gerald se acercaba a ella rápidamente y se detenía ligeramente acalorado- ¿Sabes…? Yo… te voy a extrañar…

- ¿Ah…? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? –preguntó, aunque algo dentro de ella, un ligero movimiento en su corazón le asustó.

- Lo que intento decir es que… Vuelve pronto. –y todo se movió rápido, Gerald la besó como todo su sentido común le había advertido que ocurriría y al mismo tiempo la sorpresa fue tan superior que su cuerpo tembló contra el cálido contacto y la manera en que se imponía un ligero beso en sus labios. Todas sus alertas se dispararon y giró el rostro, frunciendo el ceño- Yo…

- …debo irme. –murmuró, aferrándose al bolso, caminando hacia la zona segura, sin mirar hacia atrás, dejó que revisaran sus pasajes para ingresar a la zona de chequeo y miró hacia atrás… y su alma se rompió.

Arnold empujaba a Gerald con fuerza y le gritaba algo que no podía escuchar, mientras el otro chico se sorprendía pero rápidamente pasaba a la ira y algún tipo de reclamo.

Así que Arnold sentía algo por ella en realidad… así que el vínculo que estaba creando con Gerald los estaba llevando a eso…

- …así que… -levantó la mirada, su prima le observaba con sorpresa, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento- No quiero volver aquí nunca más. –murmuró, pasando rápidamente, sin lograr escuchar a Gretel a sus espaldas, mientras la realidad la golpeaba. Todo se había vuelto impuro e inválido….

**Nota de Autora: **"_Solo estoy parado en la ventura, en el camino abandoné mis dudas. Un poco de aire fresco a cualquiera le viene bien ¡Y a mí también! Porque para la psicología absurda de este mundo no me levanté" _Pensé que esta historia sería más fácil ¿Saben? Pero acorde avanzaba me costaba encontrar la posibilidad de esto. Me costaba pensar en Helga correspondiendo. Me costaba ver a Gerald enamorado ¿Agradecido, confundido e ilusionado? Tal vez… pero no más allá.

Lo siento, mi realismo no me permitió distorsionar estos personajes. A mi forma de ver. Si, Helga sería capaz de quedarse en Alemania si viera que su presencia es un problema para Arnold.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	6. Realidades

**Realidades**

_Secretos a puerta cerrada_

Marie extendió sus brazos hacia su hijo y este se apoyó contra el costado de su madre, sabiendo que esta no buscaba reconfortarlo a él, sino a sí misma. La mujer respiró hondo contra el cabello del pelirrojo y contuvo las ganas de removerse cuando el aroma fragante y excesivamente masculino del champú llegó a su fino olfato, dándole picazón. Lo que deseaba en ese momento era sentir la cercanía de su hijo antes de que saliera por esa puerta a ese mundo que lo necesitaba.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? –preguntó el chico, sorprendido, observando hacia arriba. No sabía qué hacer con esa información, demasiado sorprendente como para entender cómo sentirse al respecto- ¿Por qué ahora?

- Odio los hospitales… -admitió Marie, sin querer decir que le daban miedo. Pero no podía retener a Will y a su deber, lo había criado bien, todo un luchador- Ahora que lo sabes… tal vez vayas con cuidado… me llamarás… me sentiré más tranquila y tú comprenderás por qué estaré llamándote a cada momento…

- Lo sé… -Will se enderezó y besó la frente de su madre, sonriendo de lado- Chocolate… -bromeó, fingiendo oler el cabello de la mujer y esta lo empujó suavemente, riendo.

- Tu padre y tú me están haciendo sentir como el café cubierto de chocolate. –le regañó ella, acariciando la mejilla de su hijo- A veces lamento haberme perdido tantas partes de tu vida… tantos momentos de tu infancia por estar viajando…

- Mamá, con la tecnología de hoy en día, siempre estamos a un botón de distancia. –le prometió, levantándose y saliendo de su casa, tomando su chaqueta y poniéndosela de manera rápida.

Apoyada afuera estaba Helga, le hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano y comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

- ¿Volvió a dormir en el hospital? –preguntó el pelirrojo, la chica asintió- ¿Y el novato?

- Salió temprano llevándole comida. –explicó- Phoebe ya llegó hace una hora. Solo faltamos nosotros. –explicó, mientras subían al autobús- El tío Klaus no puede hacerla entrar en razón…

- Nadie puede hacerla entrar en razón… -el chico se dejó caer en un asiento, recordando lo que había ocurrido hace dos días.

Helga y él habían estado entrenando cuando Gretel llegó corriendo al lote baldío y perdió el equilibrio cuando quiso frenar, cayéndose al suelo. Ambos se quedaron estáticos mientras la alemana les explicaba que Lila estaba en el hospital, el espejo de salón de artes de alguna manera se había desmoronado encima de la chica y la había atravesado peligrosamente por varias partes. No terminó de decir eso y Will ya la estaba cargando en brazos, mientras Helga llamaba a Arnold y Phoebe. Todos se dirigieron al hospital. Will y Helga tuvieron que turnarse para contener a Gretel para que dejara de recorrer el hospital o intentara llamar a su padre para que de alguna manera le enviara ayuda, lo cual era imposible. Los médicos habían dicho que ningún órgano estaba comprometido, pero había perdido mucha sangre, una escasa en el hospital: AB. Si el caso hubiese sido menos grave, Lila hubiese podido recibir sangre de cualquier donante negativo, pero al ser una transfusión masiva, era necesario su mismo tipo de sangre.

Pero Will se levantó con seriedad y anunció que él tenía el mismo tipo de sangre, le sacaron lo necesario para no desmayarlo pero al parecer la chica necesitaba más y estaban buscando desesperadamente otros donadores.

Lila se estaba recuperando pero parecía estar en un constante sueño, Gretel había logrado quedarse a pasar la noche con la durmiente, mientras el resto, incluido el padre de Lila, tuvieron que volver a sus casas. Will se sentía sano y quería intentar donar, ya le habían quitado dos pintas y él quería por lo menos dar otras dos más pero Gretel le había gritado hasta el firmamento para prohibírselo. Pero Lila no reaccionaba y se recuperaba lentamente. Las opciones se acaban y Will prefería quedarse él en un hospital que ver a la pelirroja en ese estado tan pálido. Así que volvería a intentarlo… ¿Y sobre lo que le había dicho su madre? Solo esperaba que no fuese nada que afectara su día, ese tipo de noticias, su madre las soltaba como si alguna entidad le dijera que era el momento indicado. Y Will no estaba listo para más problemas.

- ¿Estas bien…? –el chico regresó a ver a Helga, quien llevaba tiempo mirándolo- Te comportas como si la que estuviese en cama fuese tu novia…

- Mi madre me dijo algo impactante. Ahora entiendo por qué odia los hospitales… Pero no quiero hablar de eso –Helga asintió solemnemente- Pero aun así estamos yendo. Porque nos necesitan allá. –le advirtió, por si intentaba evadir el asunto para protegerlo, se levantó y jaló el cordón que anunciaba su parada.

_Héroes y princesas_

- ¿Estás loco? –gritó Gretel en medio del corredor, golpeando con fuerza el pecho del chico- ¡No te lo voy a permitir! ¡No! –gritó, dando un paso hacia él.

- Soy mayor de edad. –respondió el pelirrojo- Yo decido qué hacer con mi vida.

- ¡No! –gritó la rubia, tomándolo del brazo de manera agresiva- No voy a perderte ¡No! ¿Y si te pasa algo?

- Es solo otro par de pintas. Lila estará bien. Yo estaré bien… tal vez un poco mareado pero ahí puedes gritarme. –intentó sonreír pero la alemana le fulminaba con la mirada y no soltaba su presa- Voy a hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? No la conoces, no sabes quién es ella. No le debes nada. –exigió la chica e intentó torcerle el brazo, inmovilizarlo de alguna manera, pero Helga y Arnold la sostuvieron a tiempo y esta comenzó a luchar con ellos- ¡Ella no te pertenece!

- Te hace feliz, Gretel. Y tú me perteneces a mí. No voy a permitir que nada malo le pase a la gente que amas. –le dijo con seriedad, pasando junto a ella- Esto no tiene discusión.

- ¡No! ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¿Me oyes? –gritó, luchando por soltarse, logró patear entre las piernas a Arnold y este cayó al suelo, aferrándose a su zona más delicada, mientras Helga se hacía de fuerzas para inmovilizarla- ¡Te odio! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te odio! ¡Te prohíbo ponerle tu asquerosa sangre a ella! ¡Te lo prohíbo! –la chica se dejó caer contra su prima, conteniendo las lágrimas- Te lo prohíbo… -susurró, intentando luchar para soltarse pero ya no con fuerza. Helga la soltó y la alemana cayó al suelo, golpeando con fuerza el suelo. La chica levantó la mirada y observó a cada persona a su alrededor- ¡Si algo les pasa! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Los mataré a todos! –juró, levantándose con torpeza y corriendo a la habitación de Lila, en el momento en el que lo hizo, el padre de la chica y Phoebe salieron de ahí como si una energía poderosa los hubiese expulsado.

Helga se dejó caer en el suelo y ayudó a Arnold a levantarse, él sonrió con culpa y se aferró a ella.

- Lo siento, no pude sostenerla… -admitió, estirando sus piernas para calmar el dolor.

- Casi te castra ¿Y tú pides perdón? –preguntó ella divertida, luchando por el impulso que tenía de revisarlo ahí mismo y ver si estaba bien.

- En realidad me golpeó más en la unión de la pierna y la cadera pero me resonó un poco la herida. –admitió, mirando la habitación de Lila- Nunca la había visto así…

- Gretel vive con la incertidumbre de ser abandonada… -lanzó una mirada hacia el pelirrojo que firmaba unos papeles de permiso- Como Will… los dos temen quedarse solos. –susurró.

Arnold abrazó a la chica y la sintió débilmente ceder y cerrar los ojos. Lila también era su amiga, era alguien importante. También era un miembro de la manada, una pequeña y grácil loba que estaba aprendiendo a cazar. No podía morir sin antes haber logrado defenderse sola…

- Le estaba enseñando a defenderse sola… -susurró Helga, levantando su mirada a su novio- Le estaba enseñando a defenderse de los abusivos. Cosas simples, esquivar, defensa e inmovilizar. Algo que aprovechara su cuerpo… Yo le estaba enseñando a ser más independiente… y ella va y deja que un estúpido espejo le caiga encima… -susurra, apretando los puños- ¿Qué tan tonta puede ser?

- Todo saldrá bien… -le prometió él, besándole la frente- Todo saldrá más que bien.

- Más nos vale… o Gretel nos matará a todos. –susurró, medio en broma, medio en serio.

Horas después, se tenían que turnar de una habitación a otra. Will parecía sumergido en un sueño digno para que una princesa lo despertara. Nadine había llegado al lugar solo para enterarse la decisión de su novio e irse a plantar junto a su cama, con sus familiares. Marie lloraba en silencio, mirando con desconfianza a cualquiera que se acercara a su hijo. El padre de Will permanecía en silencio, consolando a su esposa y Nadine se mantenía en calma, animando a la pareja y contándoles pequeñas anécdotas para sacarlos del dolor lo más posible. La joven de rizada melena les animaba a ir por algo de comer o estirar sus músculos mientras ella cuidaba a Will, Nadine había mostrado una seguridad y tranquilidad arrolladora en el momento, había terminado consolando a Gretel, mientras esta juraba venganza contra el mundo entero si es que algo le ocurría a Lila o a Will.

Más tarde, Will no despertaba y Lila abría los ojos aunque aún no hablaba por el agotamiento, Gretel pareció derretirse parcialmente y cuando el padre de la chica salió de la habitación para avisar a los doctores, la alemana le besó suavemente en los labios y le contó quién la había salvado. No le había dicho toda la verdad, no le había dicho que Will estaba tan agotado que dormía, aunque estaba estable. Helga veía todo desde el marco de la puerta, espiando al corredor, sonriendo con resignación.

- Ahí viene… -advirtió, la otra rubia se enderezó y asintió, le susurró algo a Lila y salió de la habitación, seguida de cerca por Helga, quien la vio entrar a la habitación de Will, una vez más murmuró algo a Nadine y esta, sorprendida, terminó asintiendo.

Gretel se acercó al chico que dormía en la cama, con su cabello revuelto sobre la frente y una seriedad nunca antes vista. La alemana se sentó junto a él y peinó un poco de su cabello. Helga estuvo a punto de salir, cuando notó como la alemana se inclinaba y también besaba los labios del chico, delicadamente y luego comenzó a reír tontamente, conteniendo las lágrimas. No parecía importarle que Marie estuviese con su esposo también ahí.

- Pensé que el beso de quien salvaste podría levantarte. Pero se nota que eres un perezoso. –susurró, apretando los puños, la chica se tocó los labios un momento- Ahora tu sangre corre por ella… ahora son uno… así que no puedes dejarla sin su héroe y a mi sin ti ¿Entendido? –a pesar de la orden, su voz fue una petición.

- Disculpen… -Marie se levantó de inmediato cuando notó la presencia de dos internos y una camilla, la mujer avanzó rápidamente hacia su hijo, saliendo de su imparcial contemplación de lo que ocurría frente a ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la mujer, Nadine acudió rápidamente junto a la mujer, pero con igual seriedad, ambas flanquearon el paso de los hombres- ¿Y esa camilla? –exigió saber. Helga notó como el padre de Will no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que habían llegado al hospital, se había sentado en una silla, se había cruzado de piernas y cerrado los ojos. Algunas personas creían que dormía pero Marie había explicado que Norman estaba intentando que su energía llegara a su hijo, intentaba darle fuerzas para despertar pronto.

- Lo vamos a movilizar a la habitación de la señorita Sawyer, pueden venir con nosotros. Solo seguimos el protocolo. –explicó uno de los hombres, intimidado por la reacción de las dos mujeres.

- Son buenos hombres… -susurró Norman, levantándose- Marie, escoltémoslo a la otra habitación.

- Es lo mejor… -admitió Gretel, levantándose- Estoy segura que sentirá a Lila cerca y eso le animará a despertarse, ahora es de su propia sangre ¿No? –dijo, sonriendo ligeramente.

Helga mantuvo el silencio, analizando lo que ocurría, su prima era excesivamente lógica y creencias como besos mágicos o poderes curativos estaban lejos de su repertorio de creencias. Algo le decía que la alemana estaba un milímetro de caer al precipicio. Si Will no despertaba pronto, tendrían que vigilar a la chica.

_Los Laos saben lo que hacen_

- La recuperación tan prometedora de la señorita Sawyer se debe a la excelente compatibilidad que existió. –explicó el médico, mientras sonreía a los dos pelirrojos acostados en sus camillas, Will había despertado por unos minutos y se había vuelto a dormir, en la noche había logrado mantenerse despierto y por fin oír todo lo que había ocurrido. A su vez, había tenido que soportar los insultos de Gretel y las recriminaciones de su madre, el chico se sentía como en casa a pesar del austero hospital.

- Un milagro entre pocos, que ambos tuvieran el mismo tipo de sangre. –comentó Arnold, mucho más tranquilo, apoyado contra la pared, con Helga dormitando sobre su hombro.

- Bueno, por supuesto. –admitió el doctor- Pero también se debe al hecho de ser hermanos. –explicó el doctor, señalando lo obvio

La habitación cayó en completo silencio. El grupo se observó por un momento con completa incredulidad pero lentamente se formaron sonrisas burlonas. Lila terminó riendo ligeramente, liberando la tensión, pero el padre de la misma salió del lugar dando empujones de la habitación, de manera apresurada. Lo cual cortó todo rastro de risa.

- ¿Está usted seguro? –preguntó Will, mirando fijamente a Lila y luego a su madre, quien lucía a punto de desmayarse.

En ese momento Norman se levantó y en silencio avanzó hasta la cama de la pelirroja, extendió sus manos a ella, tocando el rostro femenino, la perfilada nariz, los ojos avellana, sus altos pómulos y delicados labios. El hombre la soltó cuando Lila se removió de su contacto.

- No… mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña, mi padre me ha criado todo este tiempo…

- Oh… -el médico reparó en lo que ocurría en ese momento, en algo que él solo había oído en artículos de revistas, en tesis psicológicas y programas de televisión. La sangre se busca, la sangre se encuentra… El increíble parecido ¿No era obvio el lazo genético que unía a esos dos jóvenes?

Marie tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación rápidamente, gritando el nombre del padre de Lila, Norman se sentó junto a Lila, en una silla y bajó la mirada.

- Papá… -pidió Will, demasiado agotado para explicar.

- Marie tiene razón… las cosas no ocurren por qué sí. El día de hoy no solo debías enterarte de la verdad, hijo… -susurró el hombre, de manera agotada, con sorpresa- Sino todo el mundo… -el hombre levantó la mirada, sin mirar a nadie exactamente- Hace dieciséis años, Marie y yo tuvimos la grata noticia de que estaba una vez más embarazada. Ella rogó que fuese niña, que fuese la compañera perfecta para Will, el embarazo era dotado de buenos momentos y ella se sentía sana… pero cuando supo que era una niña, decidió dar a luz en un hospital pues… -se rio con amargura- Will había nacido con una partera, en la casa de los padre de Marie. Pero ella creyó que su pequeña dama, debía nacer con todos los mimos posibles. Y fuimos al hospital, Will y yo esperábamos afuera, él no lo recuerda pues tenía tres años para ese entonces… -sonrió algo culpable- Los médicos dijeron que la bebe nació muerta pero Marie jura haberla escuchado llorar y por años le ha atormentado eso… el llanto de la bebe, su piel de porcelana que no era igual a la bebe que nos enseñaron… -el hombre se detuvo y por su fina audición notó el pequeño sollozo de Lila, nadie supo si tocarla era lo correcto, ni siquiera Gretel pudo decidir que parte de su persona debía ir con quien, solo miraba a Will y a su novia, de manera perdida.

- Pero mi papá… -murmuró la chica, conteniendo las ganas de gritar- Mi papá… nunca me robaría de alguien…

- No… tu padre te adoptó legalmente. –Marie ingresó a la habitación con seguridad, seguida por el padre de Lila, quien se retorcía las manos de manera nerviosa- No te dijo que eras adoptada, pero él tampoco sabía que eras robada…

- Lo siento, pequeña… -murmuró el hombre- Lo siento tanto… Nunca supe cuando decírtelo… Yo…

- Todo está bien papá… No… No pasa nada… -la pelirroja clavó su mirada en Marie, la conocía por unos meses, al igual que a Norman, pero era como verlos por primera vez- ¿Will es mi hermano? –susurró, regresando a ver al chico, quien sonreía ligeramente, la pareja asintió y Lila se secó suavemente las lágrimas, iniciar por una comprensión agradable y simple era mejor- Yo no me quiero alejar de mi papá. –explicó rápidamente, mirando al tímido hombre atrás de todos- Yo lo amo.

- Descuida… no haríamos eso. Los Laos, los Dioses, -aclaró Marie- me han dejado conocer a mi hija de forma imparcial… -explicó, sonriendo suavemente, aunque sus manos temblaban- Una destacada alumna, artística, con una preciosa voz y un don para la actuación. Una señorita dulce y sencilla… una dama. –completó la mujer- Espero que nos permitas ser parte de tu familia… -Lila asintió ligeramente, pero su mirada estaba clavada en Will y Gretel, danzando de uno a otro.

- Tengo una hermana menor, lo que siempre quise. –comentó jovialmente el chico pero mirando a la alemana de manera burlona, trasmitiéndole con ese gesto lo que no podía ser dicho "_Tengo una hermana menor y te acuestas con ella_".

Gretel se aferró de la mano de Helga y le lanzó una mirada suplicante, ambas salieron de la habitación con una pobre excusa y la alemana simplemente se sentó en el suelo.

- Si tenía planeado acostarme con hermanos, debería quitarlo de mi lista por haberlo hecho y no haber disfrutado. –susurró la chica, apoyando su mentón sobre sus rodillas.

- Te comportas como si fuese el fin del mundo… -ambas primas regresaron a ver, notando la presencia de Arnold junto a ellas, el chico avanzó a la alemana y se arrodilló entre las piernas de ella, dándole la espalda- Bien, te lo has ganado, creo que enterarte que tu novia y mejor amigo son hermanos es motivo para mimarte. –la chica al inicio no comprendió, pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y subió a la espalda de su cuñado, siendo levantada y cargada de esa manera- En verdad te gusta ir a caballito ¿No? –preguntó él, sosteniendo las rodillas de ella, mientras miraba a Helga, quien se encogía de hombros, perdida en qué postura adquirir en ese momento. Gretel parecía haber obtenido miles de fisuras esos días, le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se caería en pedazos. La fuerte y confiable prima mayor, la alemana que jugaba a asustar a los hombres, lucía como una simple mortal.

- Me gusta, eres cómodo. –admitió Gretel, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro del chico- Júrame que ere mi cuñado y no un primo perdido que se extravió en un viaje o algo así. –Arnold soltó una pequeña carcajada y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, dejando que la fina y pequeña chica se apoyara contra él completamente.

- Te lo juro. –la chica sonrió de costado y se acurrucó contra la espalda del rubio. Helga observó a la distancia sin moverse, notando como su prima la había apartado ligeramente de su mundo al notar la lástima en sus ojos.

La menor de los Pataki se recriminó por ese acto, por analizar y sobre-analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Así de simple, su prima le castigaba haciéndola a un lado de su vida y quedándose con otra persona más confiable. Helga observó hacia el dormitorio, donde Lila y Will hablaban cómplicemente, como si de toda la vida fuesen hermanos. Por un momento simplemente se alejó en dirección contraria, pensando en ella misma, dejándole el cuidado de su prima a su confiable y santurrón novio y a Nadine el vigilar al resto de personas. Por un momento, se dijo, sería la egoísta Helga del pasado y se permitiría sentir el miedo y la ira que ella también había sentido y no se había permitido expresar todos esos días...

**Nota de Autora: **Estos días han sido de locos, escribiendo informes y demás. Sin contar un terrible acontecimiento que pasó en mi universidad. En todo caso, este es otro pedido que admito ¡Admito oficialmente! No sabía cómo cerrarlo. La idea de que Lila fuese la hermana perdida de Will daba para toda una historia por su cuenta. A veces me da ganas de tomar sus ideas y escribir todo un fic al respecto.

Pero ¿Saben? Creo qué es hora de prepararnos y afilar nuestros sentidos, dado que mi creatividad está a punto de explotar… No sé ustedes, pero yo quiero comenzar a trabajar en la continuación oficial de "Cómame señor lobo".

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	7. El destino también cambia de opinión II

**El destino también cambia de opinión  
Acción y Reacción**

_Acto I: Inicia el primer día de tu vida_

Helga se detuvo momentáneamente frente al aparador de un Starbucks, por un momento observó el delicioso _Caramel Macchiato_ que una comensal se bebía mientras hablaba por celular. En ese sentido, la chica agradecía al universo entero que esa cadena de cafés llegara a su ciudad, después de probar una de sus deliciosas combinaciones se había vuelto adicta. Pero repentinamente le quitó importancia al asunto cuando reparó en su propio reflejo en el cristal. Le costaba reconocerse, los zapatos deportivos azules hasta sus tobillos, las medias tan pequeñas que no se veían y el largo camino de sus piernas descubiertas hasta llegar a los cortos y ajustados shorts que resaltaban sus caderas, el top de tirantes que cubría su torso de color azul y la coleta baja que caía sobre su hombro derecho, su cabello rubio delicadamente peinado, acomodado sobre su piel descubierta cayendo ligeramente a un lado de su escote y a un lado, a la altura de su oreja estaba un lazo añil saludándola, casi burlándose. Casi parecía Alice mirándose a través del espejo, en lugar de observar Wonderland.

Y no solo eso, si notaba el cuadro en general, su mano había sido capturada por una mucho más grande y el dueño de esta le observaba con tranquilidad, él llevaba una chaqueta de aviador café que resaltaba su ancha espalda y una camiseta blanca con el borde del cuello color negro, sus pantalones se ajustaban bien a sus tonificadas piernas. Si, Will, con su cabello revuelto, rostro alargado y mirada grisácea era, indudablemente uno de los chicos más atractivos que había conocido en toda su vida. Y desde esa misma mañana que le entregó el lazo añil que llevaba puesto, con dieciséis años, eran oficialmente novios. Un año atrás había estado suspirando por Arnold y en ese momento, sentía sus piernas temblar al percatarse que Will le observaba divertido, jalándola a él.

- Podemos venir otro día, pero Gretel ya nos está gritando. –le recordó, señalando a la alemana, que se había subido a la espalda de Wolfgang y los insultaba dos cuadras más adelante, pero curiosamente aún se la podía escuchar y entender.

- Alguien debería ponerla en su lugar. –susurró, avanzando con el pelirrojo.

- Te sedo el honor. –bromeó el chico, ganándose un codazo de parte de Helga.

- ¡Que valiente! –ironizó la chica, sin poder evitar reírse por el rostro del chico- No te golpee tan duro, no seas llorón.

- Oh, esperaba despertar tu compasión, Pataki. –se defendió él y soltó una carcajada al notar el escepticismo en el rostro de su novia- Del cual no tienes nada, lo sé.

- Que bueno que estés bien enterado de eso, zanahoria.

- ¿Podrían dejar sus escenas románticas para después? –gruñó Gretel, aun sobre la espalda de Wolfgang y señalándolos de la misma manera en que lo haría una reina a dos condenados- Vamos a llegar tarde.

- No se quiere perder la cara de tus compañeros cuando te vean. –explicó Wolfgang, en tono confidencial pero lo suficientemente alto para que la alemana lo escuchara.

- Exacto, te vamos a dejar en el coliseo para la bienvenida a los novatos. –Gretel sonrió de lado pero repentinamente su sonrisa se borró al mirar al grupo, completamente asqueada se bajó de la espalda de su novio y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, con resentimiento.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Helga, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Somos novias de capitanes de equipo! –gritó de manera casi chillona y dio una patada al suelo frustrada- ¡Del quarterback y del capitán del equipo de béisbol! –Helga comenzó a reírse con fuerza, completamente divertida, los otros dos chicos se unieron rápidamente a ella- ¡No es gracioso! ¡Es repugnante!

Y las risas se intensificaron. Solo Gretel podía percatarse tan tarde de su lamentable situación, pensó Helga. No solo eran dos rubias saliendo con deportistas, sino primas, muy parecidas por cierto, saliendo con capitanes. Esa era la cúspide del cliché absoluto.

- Prepárate, Gretel, que las invitaciones para unirnos al equipo de porristas van a llover. –bromeó Helga, con crueldad en su voz- Lindas minifaldas y pompones llamativos.

- Y maquillaje con brillantina. –recordó Will.

- Y peinados de coletas. –completó Wolfgang y observó al otro chico- Aunque ahora que lo pienso no suena nada mal. –admitió.

- Todo lo contrario. –concordó el pelirrojo pero logró esquivar la patada de Helga, cosa que no pudo decir el rubio, quien se sostenía el estómago frustrado por el puñetazo de su novia- No digo esto porque quiera evitar más golpes pero ¿No vamos tarde?

- Demonios… es verdad. –gruñó la alemana- Luego solucionaré esta lamentable situación. –juró, comenzando a correr y Helga se le unió, aunque rápidamente esta dejó atrás al grupo entero.

No era por nada, pero la menor de los Pataki era prodigiosamente rápida, por eso quería entrar en el equipo de béisbol, para lucir esa habilidad y porque era su deporte favorito, aunque por un momento había dudado entre este y futbol americano, dado que no siempre se tenía de cuñado al capitán del equipo.

Al llegar a la preparatoria no le extrañó notar que había sido la primera por mucho, así que se apoyó contra el portón y sacó sus audífonos, esperando a que el resto de _competidores_ llegaran hasta ella de una buena vez. Ni siquiera le extrañó que una cuadra antes Will simplemente se detuviese y comenzara a caminar, mientras saludaba a otros estudiantes y se desentendiese de ellos rápidamente señalando a Helga. Bien, eso último si le extrañó, claro que sabía que el pelirrojo era popular pero usualmente no se soltaba de sus _tareas sociales_ tan rápido. Ni menos lo tuvo al frente se paró extremadamente cerca de su cuerpo y lo apuntó con su dedo índice.

- ¿Se puede saber qué tanto me señalabas? –preguntó, enmarcando una ceja.

- Por supuesto, les decía "_No puedo hablar, mi novia me espera_" –respondió Will.

La ruda actitud de Helga desapareció en un parpadeo y se quedó completamente roja, observándolo sin poder creer lo que oía. Lo peor es que le creía ¡Eso explicaba por qué la gente le observaba al entrar!

- Y te estaban saludando pero tú no los oías. –el pelirrojo señaló los audífonos que colgaban del escote de la chica, esta rodó los ojos y los guardó rápidamente.

El timbre sonó y el grupo se dirigió al coliseo, Helga se sintió tranquila al no notar a sus compañeros de clase cerca, posiblemente ya habían arribado al lugar de la bienvenida. Pero mientras más se acercaba a su objetivo y escuchaba las burlas de Gretel, más consideraba que todo eso no era una buena idea.

- ¿Estas bien, Pataki? –Helga regresó a ver a Will, este lucía como si le hubiese estado observando hace rato- Él va a estar ahí ¿No? –preguntó e intentó sonar casual pero la rubia supo que algo le molestaba.

- Si. –admitió y se encogió de hombros- Pero no por eso estoy así. –continuó, lanzándole una mirada- Estoy segura que se van a burlar de mí. –explicó.

Will le observó con completa sorpresa y para suerte de Helga ni su prima ni Wolfgang le habían escuchado, ambos discutían sobre comics y cuando hacían eso era muy difícil sacarlos de su _paraíso_ personal.

- ¿Burlarse? ¿Por qué habrían de burlarse? –consultó, aminorando la marcha y por ende arrastrando a Helga a quedarse retrasada del grupo. Al parecer iba a entrar muy tarde a esa bienvenida a los novatos.

- Tú no entiendes, por años fui su brabucona personal y posteriormente me volví un ser maldito pero aun así temida. Pero mírame ahora… luzco como la representación de la paz y la armonía. –masculló, cruzándose de brazos ¿Qué había estado pensando? Para Alemania ese era un atuendo correcto, solo pasaba con su prima y los amigos de esta, pero ya no estaban allá, este era su mundo y uno muy difícil.

- Hey… no creo que la ropa haga a la guerrera, hace menos de una media hora intentabas golpearme y yo te gusto. –comentó casualmente Will, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ególatra. –susurró ella, sin darse cuenta habían llegado a las puertas del coliseo- Supongo que tienes razón… -observó hacia el interior, todos estaban formados, dándole la espalda- Debo entrar…

- Todo estará bien, vendré a verte cuando termine esto. –le prometió Will, apoyando su mano sobre su hombro, ella se la apartó, rodando los ojos y entró al coliseo.

No prestó mucha atención al discurso, como había llegado última, simplemente se paró atrás del resto y no hizo ningún ruido, así que nadie se percató de su presencia. Casi parecía que se estaba escondiendo, pero inevitablemente no sabía cómo actuar en ese momento. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos buscaron la peculiar cabeza de Arnold, mucho más delante de ella. El corazón le latió ligeramente pero ya no fue como antes ¿Tanto había cambiado? Eso era sorprendente.

El director dio la orden de retirarse y el grupo se giró, Helga se movió tan rápido que nadie se percató que era ella, continuó caminando, escuchando las voces conocidas, aquellas que eran irremediables de identificar e inevitablemente reconoció _su_ voz.

- ¿Han visto a Helga? –era Arnold y parecía acercarse- No la vi al inicio de la ceremonia.

- Por favor, Arnold, -pidió Rhonda- si no fuese por qué se trata de ti, juraría que te gusta Pataki. –algunos se rieron a su alrededor, Helga apretó sus puños, algunas cosas no cambiaban pero por lo menos no se estaba lanzando sobre la princesa.

- Si, hermano, ya cálmate. –ese había sido Gerald- Tal vez se dio a la fuga ¿Quién sabe?

Helga caminó hasta la salida y repentinamente una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca, jalándola hacia la pared. En un parpadeo se encontraba atrapada y unos labios la besaban posesivamente. A pesar del poco tiempo que iba conociendo esa sensación, supo exactamente quién era y a los pocos segundos dejó de prestar atención a los gritos de sorpresa y a las diversas voces que decían su nombre. La chica simplemente rodeó el cuello de Will y pegó su torso contra el pecho masculino, mientras su lengua se deslizaba entre los dientes masculinos y se frotaba contra la lengua del pelirrojo, conteniendo un suspiro. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Will sabía a hierbabuena todo el tiempo ¿Acaso cargaba un enjagüe bocal y lo usaba a cada hora? La idea le hizo reír contra los labios de su novio y este se separó entre sorprendido y divertido.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Pensaba en tu higiene bocal. –el chico enmarcó una ceja y ella soltó una carcajada mordaz- Una muy buena, por cierto. –Will le observó con completa extrañeza.

- …gracias… creo… -entrecerró los ojos, soltándola.

En ese momento ambos regresaron a ver a un lado. Sin siquiera exagerar, Helga notó que todo su curso estaba completamente detenido y estático mirándola, con la boca desencajada y los ojos a punto de salir de sus cuencas. El silencio se había desatado entre ellos y Helga no estaba segura si la miraban más a ella, a Will o a ambos. Como fuera, tenía la suerte de que el pelirrojo actuaba con completa naturalidad en toda situación.

- Hey… -saludó el chico, levantando su mano libre, la otra la tenía muy ocupada en la cintura de Helga- ¿Son compañeros de Pataki? –ellos asintieron al unísono- Soy Will. –algunos levantaron sus manos de manera nerviosa, otros no salían de su asombro.

- Por Dios, estoy rodeada de ignorantes. –susurró Helga, avanzando rápidamente y arrastrando con ella a Will- No puedo creerlo… ¿Viste sus caras? –preguntó irritada.

- Yo lo encontré gracioso. –admitió el chico, observando hacia atrás- Creo que hay un chico que me esta fulminando con la mirada…

- ¿Ah…? –ella regresó a ver y era verdad. Pero no era cualquier chico, era Arnold, estaba atrás del grupo, aun en la puerta del coliseo y aun a la distancia lucía completamente fastidiado y molesto ¿Acaso estaba celoso? Helga sintió un ligero palpitar, similar al que se siente cuando alguien sale de la nada y el grito se te ahoga en la garganta…

- ¡Buh! –si, una sensación similar a la que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Helga se agarró con fuerza el pecho y fulminó a su prima, quien había saltado en frente de ellos- El rostro de tus compañeros fue épico.

- ¡Casi me matas de un susto! –gritó Helga- ¡Creo que se me detuvo por un segundo!

- Exagerada. –Gretel rodó los ojos pero su sonrisa felina se mantenía- ¿Qué ocurre? –la sonrisa de sus labios desapareció cuando notó que Will observaba hacia atrás y asentía para sí mismo.

- Si, definitivamente tengo competencia. –concluyó y Helga lo golpeó en el costado, fulminándolo con la mirada- Pataki, en serio, ese novato está hirviendo en su propia salsa.

- ¿Ese es Arnold, no? –Gretel observó descaradamente hacia el chico, quien, al notar que era observado se fue caminando rápidamente hacia los baños.

- Dios…. –Helga se tapó la cara, más por frustración que por vergüenza- ¿Ustedes dos no pueden ser más obvios, verdad?

- Él comenzó. –se defendieron tanto Will y Gretel, señalando hacia la dirección que había tomado Arnold.

- Bueno, si soy sincero, se vuelve más emocionante todo esto. –el pelirrojo rodeó con su brazo los hombros femeninos y sonrió de costado- Porque no pienso dejarte ir, Pataki. Él pude ser tu primer amor, pero perdió su oportunidad. –la chica se sonrojó súbitamente por tal declaración- Y voy a ganar. –juró, besándola.

_Acto II: ¿El mundo al otro lado del espejo?_

Oficialmente, estaba en Wonderland. Sí, Helga tenía la fuerte teoría de que la cinta color añil que llevaba puesta había sido una llave a Woldernand, había cruzado al mundo del espejo donde nada tenía sentido y ahora ella era Alice. Simplemente esperaba ser la Alice de traje gótico y no la versión de Disney.

Como sea… siguiendo su hilo de pensamiento, estaba en el mundo al revés, donde nada tenía sentido ¿Y por qué decía eso? Bueno, pues…

- ¿Por qué simplemente no nos dividimos el trabajo? –preguntó exasperada, después de ir diez minutos discutiendo y estando a punto de jalarse el cabello.

- ¡Porque es un trabajo en grupo! ¡Grupo! ¡Somos un equipo, Helga! –le gritó exasperadamente Arnold, apoyándose en la mesa de su asiento e inclinándose hacia ella- Así que vamos a hacer esto juntos ¡Juntos! –recalcó.

- Pero no quiero trabajar contigo. –rodó los ojos- En general, no me gusta trabajar con otras personas. Simplemente dividámonos esto.

- No, quieras o no, vamos a trabajar juntos. –se cruzó de brazos, tercamente- Nos vamos a reunir en mi casa esta noche.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! A esa hora hago mis deberes. –Helga se masajeó el entrecejo, exasperada.

- ¿Qué haces toda la tarde? –preguntó el chico, sorprendido, dejando de pelear por un segundo.

- Paso con Will. –respondió con absoluta lógica pero ahí iba otra vez, la oleada de molestia de Arnold.

- Entonces tendrás que sacrificar tus sagradas horas con él. –el chico se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño- Esto es más importante. –puntualizó, inclinándose hacia ella- ¿Entiendes, Helga? Vas a venir a mi casa esta noche.

- Realmente eres un hormonal. –masculló la chica, inmediatamente el rubio se alejó de ella y se puso completamente nervioso, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Por… qué… dices eso? –preguntó, a la defensiva. Helga parpadeó extrañada y se encogió de hombros.

- Porque tienes cambios de humor repentinos y sin sentido, comunes de la adolescencia, producto de las hormonas que corren por tu sistema. –le explicó con voz obvia- ¿Qué más podría ser?

- Ah… -el chico sonrió ligeramente culpable- Ya…

- ¡Bruja! –ambos regresaron a ver y se dieron cuenta que ya no había nadie en el salón, Gretel se asomaba por la puerta, notoriamente exasperada- ¡Vámonos! –exigió, apretando sus labios ligeramente.

- No he terminado con ella. –respondió Arnold, bloqueándole la salida a Helga. Ahí iba otra vez… hace un rato sonreía, una vez más fruncía el ceño ¿Quién rayos lo entendía?

- ¿Disculpa? Es el receso, fenómeno. –la alemana ingresó al aula con paso decidido, el golpe de sus tacones contra el suelo hizo un eco intimidatorio pero Arnold simplemente avanzó a la chica y se cruzó de brazos, desafiante, levantando su mentón- Devuélveme a mi prima.

- Estamos hablando de tareas, Gretel. Tareas, obligaciones, responsabilidades ¿Las conoces? –preguntó Arnold, con voz exasperada.

Helga abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aunque no era la primera vez que esos dos se enfrentaban, cada vez Arnold se volvía más atrevido y altanero a la hora de pelear con Gretel.

- ¿Y tú conoces el término "_espacio personal_" o "_darle un respiro_"? ¡La estás asfixiando! –lo empujó a un lado, pero Helga se interpuso rápidamente, jalando a su prima fuera del aula, antes de que esta barriera el suelo con Arnold.

- ¡Esta noche, en mi casa! –le recordó el rubio y Helga apenas hizo un gesto de asentimiento, mientras se iba.

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó irritada la alemana, nunca salía de buen humor de sus encuentros con Arnold.

- Tenemos un trabajo que hacer y está empecinado en que lo hagamos juntos y revisar que no lo eche a perder. –se encogió de hombros, pero Gretel se detuvo repentinamente- ¿Qué?

- ¿No te das cuenta, verdad? –Helga parpadeó extrañada- Oh, por toda la humanidad ¡En verdad no te das cuenta! –la alemana abrió los ojos con sorpresa- Él está enamorado de ti.

Y Helga se comenzó a reír con fuerza, sin poder creerlo ¿Arnold? ¿Enamorado de ella? ¡Por favor! La trataba terriblemente mal y con el resto seguía siendo el dulce y bueno samaritano de toda la vida. Simplemente no la soportaba y en el peor de los casos la odiaba. Cómo fuera, era de poca importancia.

- ¡Hablo en serio! –Gretel casi dio una patada en el suelo, como una niña exasperada pero se contuvo- Está coladito por ti, se nota. Claro, justo ahora que le quitaron lo que era suyo. Y tú, sin darte cuenta de nada. Hasta han cambiado de papeles y todo. –se burló.

- Por favor. –Helga rodó los ojos- Es solo Arnoldo vengándose de todas las malas pasadas que le hice, es todo.

Gretel se encogió de hombros, sin deseos de presionar, si su prima quería estar ciega de la realidad y mantenerse en la ignorancia absoluta, no haría nada al respecto. Will y la alemana siempre conversaban sobre eso, Helga desconocía de su potencial, de la manera en que atraía miradas, del deseo que despertaba en desconocidos y los enamoramientos platónicos que estaban surgiendo por la preparatoria. Entre un chiste y otro, simplemente estaba ocurriendo. Helga se había vuelto no solo atractiva, sino de una manera exótica y salvaje, lo cual ella no miraba, pues se seguía considerando como la niña que una vez fue, aquella niña a la que la confundían con un varón y la trataban como chico todo el tiempo. Gretel suspiró, esa burbuja de inseguridad un día explotaría y algo le decía que Arnold sería el que lograría eso. Por lo menos serviría para algo.

_Acto III: Tarde, muy tarde._

Helga soltó una carcajada cuando el equipo entero la bajó de sus hombros. No era para menos, habían ganado su primer partido de la temporada y estaban exaltantes de emoción. El equipo entero parecía rendirle pleitesía a su nueva y reluciente heroína. Y Will resplandecía de orgullo junto a ella, mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

- Helga ¿Puedo preguntarte si…?

- ¿…te permito besar mis pies y adorarme como tu reina, Tom? Sí, pero solo porque tienes la boca limpia. –bromeó Helga, cruzándose de brazos, el equipo entero soltó una carcajada.

- En serio, Helga, si alguna vez te cansas de Will, tú dilo y yo encantado tomo su lugar.-bromeó otro chico y a él se unió el equipo entero.

- Lo siento, solo salgo con capitanes de beisbol. –respondió la rubia, en juego. Claro que Helga se lo tomaba con humor, como una broma sin una pizca de verdad. Así lo veía ella.

- Genial, ahora mi puesto está en peligro. –bromeó Will- Bueno, dejen a la chica entrar a su _exclusivo_ camerino para refrescarse y cambiarse. –el resto de chicos protestó como niños, pero hicieron caso, caminando a los cambiadores de hombres- Y bueno… Espérame. No se cómo lo haces, pero eres más rápida que yo en arreglarte. –Helga se encogió de hombro y le guiñó un ojo.

- Venga, si te apuras puedes entrar. –bromeó ella, caminando al cambiador de chicas.

- ¡Eso es una promesa! –jugó Will, entrando con el resto de chicos.

Helga rodó los ojos, no podía negarse que estaba de buen humor, llevaba años sin disfrutar un partido como el de ese día. Una batalla endemoniada pero demasiado genial, todo el equipo se sincronizó bien y no habían dudado en confiar en ella. Si alguien había creído que Helga había adquirido su lugar por ser la novia de Will, seguramente se estaban retractando hasta la muerte. Porque Helga era buena, no, era más que buena, era excepcional, hasta Will había dicho que temía que le fuese a quitar su título de capitán.

Helga se estiró con pereza y lanzó la gorra hacia los lavamanos. La mejor parte era tener todo ese cambiador para ella, podía hacer lo que deseara. Lo que le recordó que Will le había enviado una canción para que la escuchara después del partido. Por un momento estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero recordó que en ese momento quería algo ya conocido, como el recuerdo del pelirrojo abrazándola mientras se recostaban en su cama y le cantaba al oído una canción que la hizo reír a carcajadas y lanzarle todos sus almohadones encima. Will hacía ese tipo de cosas, dedicarle canciones, enseñarle personajes de sus videojuegos que le recordaban a ella o cosas así. Casi como si le demostrara que le era inevitable pensar en ella constantemente.

- Tonto… -susurró, recordando la letra y como él le había explicado que así se había sentido al inicio de su amistad y el como ella huía en la dirección contraria a cada oportunidad.

Helga buscó en su celular y puso la canción, reconoció de inmediato "_Drive by_" de Train, la energía súbita y el ritmo la animó mientras tomaba sus cosas de limpieza y se quitaba la ropa rápidamente y se soltaba el cabello desordenándoselo.

- _Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for_ you –cantó a toda voz, sabiendo que nadie la escucharía, dejó que el agua casi fría la refrescara y el jabón fuese limpiando su cuerpo.

Will era casi sacado de un cuento, inesperado y ridículo muchas veces, increíblemente entregado y excéntrico a su peculiar manera. Helga se había dado cuenta que nadie en la preparatoria se había dado cuenta que el popular capitán de béisbol tenía una afición hacia la ciencia ficción, a los zombies y a los dibujos animados. Una combinación extraña y peculiar pero divertida. La chica no podía enojarse con un novio que, cuando la notaba a la defensiva le canturreaba al oído alguna canción el tiempo justo para que sus piernas temblaran y dudara de su norte.

La canción fue terminando repentinamente, de la misma manera en que había iniciado y Helga ya se estaba secando con la toalla y envolviéndose en la misma. Tres minutos y medio le tomaba lavarse el cabello, enjaguarse y sentirse refrescada. Tres minutos y medio. Casi parecía entrenamiento militar pero simplemente no soportaba bañarse en una ducha que no fuese la de su casa.

Helga salió refrescada y se metió a uno de los cubículos, mientras buscaba la canción que le había dicho Will que la escuchara y si no lo hacía estaba segura que la mano pesada del pelirrojo caería sobre su trasero incontables veces como castigo. La idea le dio escalofríos, a veces no sabía si le gustaba eso o le hacía sufrir.

Casi se le escapó una carcajada de sus labios cuando "_What Makes You Beautiful_" de One Direction sonó a todo volumen ¡Will le estaba dedicando una canción de One Direction! Helga se abrazó el vientre lista para molestarlo esta vida y la otra, casi cayéndose al suelo por estar en un espacio tan reducido. Cuando por fin se calmó tuvo que repetir la canción para escucharla atentamente. Bien, si era sincera el ritmo era extremadamente pegajoso y por alguna razón se imaginaba a Will y otros cuatro chicos haciendo coreografía a lo Backstreet Boys.

La primera estrofa de la canción la impactó con fuerza, sin clemencia alguna, como si alguien le estuviese diciendo unas cantas verdades que ella nunca fuese a creer.

"_You're insecure… don't know what for. You turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make up to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough. Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you"_

Pero simplemente no quería creerlo, así no funcionaba su situación. Ella no era una chica atractiva que llamaba la atención o hacía que el mundo entero girara a su alrededor. En eso Will se equivocaba.

Helga rodó los ojos, mientras se ponía sus medias sin talón y se subía los shorts añil, se puso los tenis blancos y dejó caer el top blanco de tirantes que llegaba por debajo de su ombligo dejando ligeramente su piel descubierta. No sabía de qué se quejaba Will, antes ni siquiera se hubiese permitido enseñar sus rodillas y ahora estaba haciendo más que eso. Aunque si era sincera, el poder mover sus brazos libremente gracias a que ya no usaba tirantes era reconfortante. Hasta había notado como el sol bronceaba ligeramente su piel, no excesivamente pero ya no le daba un tono lechoso de antaño. Helga se peinó el cabello esperando que este se secara en unos minutos para recogérselo.

- A veces se me antoja hacerme un tatuaje… -murmuró, tal vez uno de esos que era tipo cinturón, que rodeaban por sobre la cadera, pero en lugar del dibujo de alguna cadena o cosas así, prefería que fuese un escrito, una frase en latín que le gustara y solo ella supiera donde iniciaba y donde terminaba. Sí, eso sonaba bien.

- No deberías, arruinarías tu piel. –escuchó y al reconocer la voz de Arnold sintió que el corazón se le había paralizado, casi desmayándose del susto.

Helga trastabilló por un momento pero se sostuvo, mirando al rubio, parado en la entrada de los cambiadores, ya adentro de los mismos, pero de manera respetuosa quedándose atrás. La chica enmarcó una ceja extrañada ¿Qué quería?

- Es mi cuerpo, sabré que le hago y qué no. –masculló ella, recogiendo sus cosas para guardarlas en su bolso- Además, este es el cambiador de chicas, estás rompiendo las leyes, cabeza de balón.

- No sabía que escucharas este tipo de música. –comentó él, como para cambiar de tema. Por supuesto, la canción se repetía porque solo la había seleccionado a esta para que se reprodujera. Helga se cruzó de brazos, defensiva.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, revisando que no se quedara nada, mientras se ponía sus pulseras.

- Hablar contigo. –el chico se acercó con recelo al inicio pero rápidamente estuvo a unos pasos de ella, bloqueándole la salida.

- Otro día, cabeza de balón, estoy cansada y el equipo prometió invitarme todas las malteadas que quisiera por el gran partido.

- Yo te puedo invitar. –se apresuró a decir él y luego dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando el suelo mientras se rascaba la nuca, nervioso- Quiero decir… podemos hablar en otro lado, tomar una malteada y eso, para no incomodarte aquí.

- Me incomodas en cualquier lado, Arnoldo. Así que paso. –calló a su celular y lo guardó en el bolsillo de sus shorts.

- ¿Sabes…? La canción tiene razón. –confesó el chico. Helga enmarcó una ceja extrañada- Tú eres hermosa y no te das cuenta, eres hermosa sin darte cuenta. –repentinamente las mejillas masculinas se sonrojaron y sus manos se retorcieron entre si- Quiero decir… bueno… ¿Sinceramente? Lo eres, Helga… es que… -soltó un gruñido de exasperación y le dio las espaldas, comenzando a caminar en círculos.

Pero eso no era lo importante para Helga, era escuchar que Arnold, su antiguo tormento la consideraba hermosa. Repentinamente su brillante cerebro volvió a funcionar con la rapidez y agilidad de siempre ¡Por eso Arnold estaba tanto tiempo sobre ella! ¡Por eso buscaba retenerla con peleas y todo eso! A Arnold Shortman, ella le gustaba.

- Oh Dios… -susurró sorprendida, definitivamente estaba en el mundo al revés ¡Bienvenidos a Wonderland! ¿Dónde estaba ese conejo blanco cuando lo necesitaba? Tal vez Arnold lo fuese, aun lo recordaba con la pijama de conejito que una vez usó. El simple recuerdo le hizo reír a carcajadas, sorprendiendo al chico.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lo siento, lo siento. –movió sus manos para quitarle importancia. No podía ser tan cruel con él- Mira, Arnold, debo irme, Will me está esperando. –le recordó, porque tenía un novio, un excelente novio, excéntrico, atlético y gracioso que soportaba los golpes como nadie ¿Qué más querría una chica en el mundo? Además… Dios, creía que lo amaba, por muy terrorífica que fuese la idea.

- Todo es sobre Will ¿No? Siempre es Will, Will, Will ¿Y cuándo es sobre nosotros, Helga? –ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y dio otro paso hacia atrás- ¿Qué hay con Industrias Futuro? ¿Qué hay con lo que ocurrió en San Lorenzo? No puedes decirme que eso no fue real… -Arnold avanzó a ella y la tomó de los hombros, con seguridad- ¿Qué hay de nosotros?

- Eso fue hace muchos años. –le recordó, apartando la mirada, sintiendo imposible creer lo que estaba ocurriendo- Arnold, eso fue hace mucho tiempo ¿Por qué justo ahora quieres meterte en mi vida? Ahora yo tengo a Will, soy feliz con él ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? –pidió, empujándolo y ya sin nada de delicadeza- Antes no hiciste nada por nosotros ¿Podrías seguir sin hacer nada? –pidió en voz alta, tomando sus cosas.

- Helga… -el rostro de Arnold mostraba dolor, extendiendo su mano hacia ella- Yo era un tonto, no me di cuenta antes…

- ¿De qué? ¿De qué te amé y me hiciste negarlo? ¿Acaso tenía que esperar a que estuvieras listo? ¿Acaso tenía que congelarme en el tiempo sin avanzar? –preguntó, ya molesta, apretando sus puños.

- No… pero…

- Tú eres un buen recuerdo para mí, Arnold. –se cruzó de brazos- No lo arruines. –le advirtió, saliendo de los cambiadores de manera decidida, sintiendo que por fin una puerta se cerraba atrás de ella.

- Hey… -regresó a ver, ahí, apoyado contra la entrada estaba Will, con sus jeans desgastados, su camiseta negra y chaqueta azul, el chico le sonreía de manera despreocupada aunque en su mirada se podía ver una emoción destellante en su mirada de plata.

- ¿Oíste todo? –preguntó casualmente, relajando sus facciones.

- Casi todo. –admitió- Pero ¿Quieres saber algo? –ella le hizo un gesto para que continuara- Te amo.

Helga se quedó estática y su bolso se cayó al suelo produciendo un estruendo, el calor en sus mejillas se elevó a niveles incalculables y su garganta se secó por completo. Will sonrió de costado y avanzó a ella, tomándola por la cintura, la acercó a su rostro lentamente, notando como la chica temblaba entre sus brazos.

- Pensé que eras demasiado joven para sentir estas cosas. –susurró Helga, aferrándose a los brazos masculinos, sintiendo a través de la tela el calor del chico.

- Pues tú eres la muestra de nunca decir nunca, Pataki. –murmuró él- Además, pensé que tú llevabas las riendas de esta relación y mírame, aquí estoy yo, declarando mis emociones primero… otra vez. –bromeó, la soltó, cargó el bolso de la chica y tomándola de la mano comenzó a caminar lejos de los vestidos, de camino a la salida.

- Yo llevo las riendas de esta relación. –dijo ella, enmarcando una ceja- No lo olvides.

- Si, se nota. –respondió Will, rodando los ojos.

Helga frenó de golpe y lo jaló a ella hasta tenerlo frente a frente, se estiró para besarlo lentamente, en una experiencia diferente, sin apuros, solo sintiéndolo contra sus labios, con seguridad y un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo que se permitió sentirlo sin restricciones, se separó lentamente de él, sonriendo de lado al descubrir que el despreocupado y tranquilo Will estaba sonrojado y sorprendido a medidas iguales.

- Te amo. –dijo Helga, en voz alta y segura, señalándolo con su dedo índice- Te a-mo. –repitió, con seguridad.

La mirada grisácea se desvió rápidamente y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se elevó. Will rápidamente se tapó parcialmente su rostro con su mano derecha, causándole a Helga un ataque de risa por lo infantil que se veía de esa manera.

- A veces olvido lo linda que puede ser… -masculló el chico, a la defensiva, respirando hondo para calmarse, aun oculto atrás de su mano.

- Y yo lo ridículo que puedes ser, zanahoria. –respondió ella, con una soberbia sonrisa, mientras pasaba junto a él, adelantándose. Sí, definitivamente lo amaba.

**Nota de Autora: **Quería hacer aquí adentro otra petición pero simplemente no se dio, ya era mucho trabajo esta. Bueno, aquí esta, la continuación de WillxHelga y con la reacción de Arnold ¡Cómo me encantó trabajar en esta idea! De todos los What if…? Esta pareja es mi favorita, definitivamente (no más que Arnold y Helga, obviamente).

En comparación ¿Qué pareja les gusta más? ¿Will con Helga o Helga con Arnold?

Y en las crónicas de Nocturna… ¡Tengo amigdalitis! Dioses, no paro de enfermarme. Por suerte ya me están tratando y dejo de parecer un zombie.

Muchos abrazos.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
